Kido Neko
by Will Rayne
Summary: A four year old lost it all, and disappeared from the village, at the same time a yellow kitten was first seen running around causing trouble. after eight years does the child ever want to come back?
1. Sensei is a WHAT?

**Kido Neko**

"speaking"

'thinking'

**Kido or justu or bijuu talking**

**I own nothing, if I did Sasuke would have died on the bridge, and Haku would have lived.**

/

Iruka stood in front of the newly graduated genins and gave them one last look over. While his back was still a little sore from the shuriken that was lodged in his back a few days ago, he was still able to hand out the team lineups.

"Team 1 will be…" the scared chunin began reading off a list on names. "Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno" the pink headed girl shouted off some nonsense before Iruka could finish off the names. "and Sai." A plae boy in the back of the room let out a sigh. After a shake of his head, Iruka read off the rest of the teams and dismissed them for lunch saying that their sensei's would be there to pick them up after.

The genin filed out of the room and headed off to lunch. Iruka slowly walked over to his chair and sat down. He stared out the window and saw a yellow blur dash across the courtyard. A second later a yellow kitten sat on the window sill and scratched it's paw against the glass. Iruka went over to the window and opened it. The little cat jumped inside and then onto Iruka's desk. It was then that Iruka noticed the blue headband around the cat's neck. Iruka sat down in his chair again and gave the kitten a small scratch behind the ears. "Kiiro, what are you doing here?" the cat looked up at the scared man and pushed his head into his palm. Kiiro got it's name from the bright yellow fur it has. Iruka was one of the only people that it was friendly to in the entire village. While Tora the demon was the hellion of the ninja ranks because of all the injuries he had caused, Kiiro was known for bad habit of biting or scratching anyone that got to close. Iruka reached into his desk and pulled out a small can of tuna. The kitten's eyes lit up.

For the next half an hour the kitten finished eating and then curled up on Iruka's desk and fell asleep. 'lazy little…' Iruka never got to finish that thought because his student began to file in. The kitten took no notice of what was happening around it and continued to sleep.

As time passed the genin teams were slowly pulled away by there jounin sensei's, all except team seven. Iruka knew that it would be a while before their sensei would show up so he left the window open for Kiiro to get out when he woke up. It was three hours later that a silver haired man pulled the door open. As the door opened Kiiro opened a blue eye and let out a low hiss. Without warning a yellow blur flew at the silver haired man. After a minute or two of fighting the kitten the jounin was able to grab the kitten by the scruff of his neck. Pulling out a little ninja wire the jounin proceeded to tie the kitten up. Kiiro hissed again and tried to break free of it's restraints. The jounin stared at the cat with his single eye.

"Well, that was unexpected." The silver haired man said. "On the roof in five minutes." Before he left he grabbed the kitten and then vanished in a puff of smoke. The three genin looked at the place where the man stood of a minute then slowly made their way to the roof.

Once there the three genin saw the strangest sight to date in their minds. The jounin seemed to be lecturing the kitten. While the though of talking to an animal was not odd, the fact that the cat was throwing insults back at the silver haired man was.

"Kakashi you ass, three hours I had to wait. Do you have any clue how much the pink one talks?" the voice that came out of the kitten was a very pissed off teenage girl. The cat was still tied up so it couldn't do any more harm to the man.

"Well, you know a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around." Kakashi lied.

"BULLSHIT!" the kitten yelled. "there aren't any black cats in this village. Now untie me!" the cat twisted against its bonds.

"OK, just no more scratching" Kakashi slowly untied the cat careful of her claws. The insant that Kiiro was free she sank her fangs into the flesh of the jounin's hand. "OW"

"We're even" Kiiro turned and noticed the genin standing there. "Hello." Kiiro waved a paw at the three.

"WHAT? DID THAT CAT JUST TALK?" Sakura yelled putting her hand on her head. Both boys stayed silent, just confused out of their minds.

"What never seen a talking cat?" Kiiro asked. "Now lets get this over with, Ichiraku is having a shrimp ramen deal and I don't want to miss out."

"OK, so let's get started then, tell us your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams that sort of thing." Kakashi pulled out his book and began reading when he was head butted by the yellow cat.

"Wait, I don't get it sensei. Can you show us what to do?" Sakura asked. "and why is that cat still here?

"Sure, My name is Kakashi Hatake, my like are my own, I dislike a certain yellow kitten." Said kitten stuck it's tongue out at Kakashi. "My hobbies are…, and I don't really know what my dreams are. And Kiiro is like my personal assistant"

'all we learned was his name' all three genin thought.

"Ass, I'm not you assistant."

"Ok, looks like I'll do his information for you guys. He likes Icha icha Paradise, and reading it in public, his hobbies are reading porn and thinking about porn, and his dream is to be in the Icha Icha Paradise movie." The kitten said. "My name is Kiiro, my likes are fish, seafood, and ramen, I dislike perverts, people who look down on others, and people who try and hurt poor little kittens." The kitten glanced at Kakashi"My hobbies are getting scratched behind my ears and pulling pranks, and my dreams are to find my mom and have a family of my own." Kiiro stretched out and lay in the sunlight. "Mister broody?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like anything, I dislike quite a lot, my hobbies are training, my dream…no my ambition is to kill a certain man and resurrect my clan." The depressing boy finished.

"Pinky?" Kiiro rolled out of the way of a kunai that came flying towards her.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, the person I like is…" glance at Sasuke. " My hobbies are…" glance at Sasuke. "my dream it to…" break out into blush and squeak.

"And what do you dislike?" Kakashi added.

"Kiiro!" Sakura yelled.

"Last but not least Elmers glue?" Kiiro asked.

"My name is Sai, I like drawing and stuff, I dislike loud people and noised, my hobbies are drawing and painting, and my dream it to learn to be more social." Sai slapped a weird smile on.

"Ok, that's all for today, meet us at training grounds 7 at 7:00 in the morning." Kakashi eye smiled. "We start missions then."

"What kinds of missions?" Sakura asked.

"A very important survival mission with a high failure rate, 66 percent of the genin fail." Kiiro said. "so don't eat breakfast, you will probably puke it up, and Kiiro's poor nose couldn't take that." With a puff Kakashi was gone leaving a pissed off kitten and three genins.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At seven the next morning the tree genin were waiting for their sensei and the kitten to show up. The genin were tired hungry and getting pissed off.

At nine thirty the kitten showed up with a small sack hanging from it's neck. "YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled. She went over to strangle the little kitten, only for it to jump out of the way and scratch her hand. The hand was drawn back and a foot came at Kiiro next. The Kitten made a dash for it and the foot missed her tail by about and inch. "Death to the kitten."

This went on until ten o'clock when Kakashi showed up. He pulled out an alarm clock and two bells. Before Kiiro could react Kakashi tied a bell around the cat's headband and then put her back on the ground. The other bell was tied around his belt. "Ok, you have until noon to get the bells from me and Kiiro."

"Why are there only two bells?" Sakura asked. "And what happens if we don't get a bell?"

"Well if you don't get a bell then you are tied to that post and I get to eat my lunch in front of you, and the reason that there are only two bells is so that one of you gets tied to the post. And who ever doesn't get a bell goes back to the Academy for more training" Kiiro explained. She back away from the three genin. "Begin." The genin shot off in different directions.

"Well at least they know how to hide well, right Kiiro." Kakashi dove his nose back in his porn.

"Kakashi, **Bakudo # 1: SAI!**" Kiiro's tail slashed through the air. Without warning Kakashi;s arms snapped around and were locked behind his back. "That's for calling my your assistant. You know I'm here to make sure you're not failing these teams for no reason. What I don't get is why I have to help you train them if they do pass."

"Lord Hokage, want you to be around people for once in your life." Kakashi fought against the invisle bonds, "I'm sorry for calling you my assistant." The spell dropped and Kakashi gained his arm usage back.

"HA, I spend time around people, there's Iruka, Old man Teuchi, Ayame, and the Hokage himself." Kiiro's tail twitched.

"That's what five people. The rest of us you tend to ignore or attack."

"hey, I talk to more people than that." The Cat crouched low ready to pounce on Kakashi.

As this conversation continued towards the more insane the three genin in the forest just watched and wondered what the hell was going on. Yet again their sensei was having an argument with a cat. 'Wait they let their guards down' Sasuke flung two hands full of shuriken and kunai at them. The shuriken sank into the ground after the kitten had moved and Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke after getting pummeled by the kunai.

"well, it seems like you finally made your move, little Uke." Kiiro teased the dark depressing boy. The broody boy was no really mad. "If Kakashi were the one doing this he would say something like 'ninja technique number one, taijustu'" the kitten said in a lazy voice to mimic Kakashi. "You had better come at me with intent to kill, or you may never get the bell."

Sasuke didn't waste anymore time and dove at the kitten. Kiiro just jumped straight up and out of reach. Sasuke chucked a other batch of kunai at the cat, who seemed to have stepped out of the way in midair. Kiiro landed back on the ground and turned towards Sasuke as he did hand seals.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu No Justu**" Sasuke let out a stream of fire towards the kitten. The boy looked around as the fire died down. "were is the bell or the cat?" he looked up, left right, even behind him and there was no sign of the yellow furred kitten.

"Sasuke, I have to admit, that was rather impressive." Kakashi's voice came out of no where. A tug later and Sasuke was a stuck in the ground. "**Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no justu.**"

"Wait, Kakashi could you get a picture of that?" the kitten seemed to have pulled a camera out of thin air. "I want at least one good memory from today." A few clicks later the camera was passed back to the cat, were it disappeared. Kiiro walked over to Sasuke and sit down in front of him. "You know you messed with my fur, so I mess with your face." Three scratch lines appeared on Sasuke's cheek.

"Damm Cat." Sasuke tried to break free. Kiiro walked next to Kakashi.

"So you got Sakura in a genjustu, then?" Kiiro asked.

A nod later they set out to try and find the last genin. They were coming into the next clearing when a very large, well drawn dog came charging at the two. The dog focused mostly on Kiiro. Sai stepped out of the shadows and went after Kakashi.

"What exactly is that technique?" Kakashi asked.

"Choujuu Giga, if I can draw it, I can bring it to life." Sai answered. Before he could make a move a pressure hit him and he stumbled.

"**HADO #4: Byakurai!**" a bolt of lightning came out of no where and destroyed the ink dog. "A dog really? It takes a lot more than that to scare me." Kiiro deadpanned. "well Elmers glue, what are you going to do? You have about two minutes left and I don't think you can one bell let alone two bells from us that easily."

"You're right" Sai stood up and the bell rang.

"Head back to the posts and we will be there in a minute or so" Kakashi walked off. As they looked for Sasuke they found him still stuck in his hole with a passed out Sakura not that far off. Kakashi grabbed the two genin then walked back to the posts.

After Sakura was tied to the post, the other two genin waited for her to wake up. When she finally did, they were able to get down to business.

"So, good news and some bad news, what do you want to hear first?" Kakashi asked.

"Wait, Kakashi I have a question." Kiiro raised a paw to stop him. "Have they all been this bad?" a nod from the silver haired scarecrow was the response.

"just give us the good news," Sakura shouted.

"None of you are going back to the Academy" Kakashi said.

"We PASSED!" the pink haired girl screamed. 'all I did was faint, but love wins out, Cha!'

"No you all failed miserably. You will all be dropped from the ninja program and have your chakra sealed away." The kitten said. Kiiro pulled the bell from her bandana and laid down on the ground. "None of you get the point behind this exam, TEAMWORK."

"WHAT?" all three genin looked at the kitten.

"Why do you think that you were put in squads, with people who can cover your back the best?" Kiiro asked. "Teamwork, it's so simple. If you had come at either of us as a team then you would have passed."

"Sakura, you focused solely on Sasuke but Sai was just a little ways away. Sasuke you think that your teammates are below you and that they will hold you back, get over yourself. Sai, you did nothing this entire time but stand there."

'Wait, if the meaning was teamwork, how come there are only two bells?" Sai asked.

"It was to see if you would pick the group over yourself." Kakashi said. "Those who abandon their mission are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse then trash. We will have another test after lunch. One rule, sakura can't eat anything." Kakashi left two bentos and then grabbed Kiiro and vanished.

As the three genins stared at the bentos and wondered what was happening, the kitten and the scarecrow watched from a little ways away. Well, Kakashi was watching, Kiiro had her head stuck in a can of tuna, just munching away. "Well, would you look at that." Kiiro picked her head up and looked out at the three genin, Sasuke and Sai were trying to feed Sakura. Sakura was only accepting it from Sasuke but it was an improvement.

"**Hado #31: Shakkaho!" **a red ball of light shot out and destroyed the post right behind Sasuke. "What do you have to say for your selves?"

"We gave her food so she wouldn't be useless in the next test. We're a team."

"A team?" Kiiro asked. A slight nod was all the response.

"YOU! " the pressure came down on them again, and they all began to sweat.

"ALL!" Kakashi joined in at this point.

"pass" Kakashi stood up with his eye smile, and Kiiro gave them a paws up. "Starting tomarrow Team 7, will be doing missions."

With that Kakashi left the three genin and a kitten there. "Ok, you guys can head home. Sakura, I want to talk to you for a second." Kiiro asked.

"What do you want kitty?" Sakura asked in a rude tone.

"First of all, you will show me the proper respect because I am you superior, and sensei."

"Yea, but I could be going out with Sasuke right know." Sakura whined.

"SHUT UP!" Kiiro let all of her spiritual pressure out on the pink haired girl. She fell to her knees, sweating. "You have to start taking ninja life seriously. Do you know what can happen to a Kunoichi if she gets captured?" the pressure was released

"She gets killed." Sakura answered.

"True, but that is after she is used as a fuck toy for an entire mercenary camp, and she is interrogated to get information out of her." Kiiro responded, the kitten began to mutter something in a low voice.

"Sasuke will save me, if I get captured." She stuck her tongue out at the kitten.

"…wheel. With light, divide this into six. **Bakudo # 61: Rikujokoro!**" six beams of light slammed into Sakura.

"I can't move! Let me go!"

"So Sakura, where is Sasuke to rescue you?" Kiiro asked. "You see this is the same thing if you were scouting out an area and were found out. It could be days before your teammates find the camp. You are completely helpless." Kiiro began to run a clawed paw over Sakura's leg, cutting just enough so it bleeds slowly.

"SASUKE! HELP!"

"I told you that he is not COMEING!" Kiiro cut her other leg. "Now I have two questions for you. First why did you become a ninja? And second, are you willing to change your ways so you can survive?"

"I joined the ninja program because I wanted to be able to stand up for myself. I don't really know what I'm doing wrong so why would I change my ways. I mean that I was on top of all the kunoichi in the class"

"Because you have book smarts and some of the lowest Chakra reserves I have ever seen. I'll give you a week to do something about you attitude, if it doesn't change I'll pull you from the team and the program. Don't worry you wont have any scars." Kiiro vanished leaving a very confused and angry Sakura.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiiro sat outside the door of the Hokage tower waiting for someone to open the door. Powerful Kiiro may be but there is only one problem with being a cat, you can't open anything.

"Kiiro, what are you doing here?" The voice came from behind Kiiro. The kitten looked back and saw the two eternal chuunin there, Izumo and Kotetsu. These two are always trying to help the little kitten out, often hiding the cat while it runs from the villagers after a prank.

"I need to see the old man." Kiiro told them. Izumo picked the kitten up and then walked through the door.

"you know, I think that the Hokage would install a cat flap for you." Kotetsu said.

"It's considered a safety hazard." Kiiro told them. "You can put me down now." Izumo gave the kitten a quick scratch behind the ears and then set her down. "Later guys." The kitten took off down the hall towards the Hokage's office.

Now the door to the Hokage's office did have a cat flap, the Hokage installed it himself for his feline friend.

"Kiiro, how was the test?" the liver spotted hokage asked.

"Kami help me old man. I hate you for giving me this mission." The kitten hissed at the Hokage.

"You did it as a cat didn't you?" the old man face palmed. "I wanted you to make friends with that team, as a person not a pet."

"Hey you never said that I had to do it as a human." The cat gave the Hokage a toothy grin. "Besides, I'm not one of your ninja you can boss around."

"Yet you wear the headband."

"Well it either that or I have people trying to adopt me, or put me in a shelter." The kitten leaped up onto the Hokage's desk. "Don't worry, if something big comes up I'll change back."

"What about clothing? And weapons?"

"I'll slip a scroll in to Kakashi's stuff later." The cat push an open drawer wider then curled up and fell asleep.

'Hey, that's my Icha Icha drawer. Yellow nuisance .' The Hokage left the kitten alone and turned back to his paperwork. Around seven the Hokage picked up the sleeping cat and walked out of the office.

Once he arrived at the Hokage mansion, he set the now awake kitten down. The Kitten took off towards the laundry room where the dryer was running. "You know for a human, you have to many feline tendencies." The Hokage walked into the kitchen and saw his small family there, his wife of many years, his last remaining son, and his only grandchild. While Asuma was not on the best term with his father he still liver with him to make sure that Konohamaru was protected well.

"Hey Konohamaru, why don't you go get Kiiro from the laundry room, and we can have dinner." The Hokage told his grandson.

"Hey, let me go! KONOHAMARU!" the kitten was pulled off the dryer.

"But Kiiro, it time for dinner." The helmet wearing boy said. A yellow blur came skidding into the kitchen a second later. Kiiro looked around and saw the rest of the Sarutobi clan watching. Konohamaru came into the kitchen a few seconds later and then sat at the table.

"So Asuma, how was your test?" Kiiro asked the blue haired man.

"Alright, but they need some work on overall stuff." Asuma told the cat.

"Biwako, how was the meeting today?"

"It was fine, we are still trying to find a away to break girls of this mentality that they have developed in the last few years. I swear the wannabe to kunoichi ratio is like ten to one." The older woman hung her head. She was the head of the woman's society.

"I know I have seen it as well, between the three graduating teams only one is really serious about her training, and last year only one team graduated, and the girl on that team is the definition of a dedicated ninja." Kiiro stated. "Konohamaru, stop giving Ebisu so much trouble, he may be a closet pervert but he does know how to train people." The rest of the meal was quite conversation.

"Kiiro, are you going to be staying here tonight or are you going to sleep on the streets again?" Biwako asked. She hated the fact that the kitten would spent so many nights sleeping on the streets.

"I'll stay here tonight" the kitten went and curled up on the sofa in the living room. Later that night Biwako came around and pulled a small blanket over Kiiro. "Arigato…Ka-san" the little yellow kitten mewed. Biwako let a tear leak out at this. Thinking back, it has been eight years since that tragic night. The night that Kiiro lost it all, and Konoha lost a small child. Eight years since Kushina Uzumaki was killed by some mysterious killer, and eight years since her child, turned into a cat and almost never changed back.

/

**Bakudo # 1: Sai- restrain—locks the arms behind the back**

**Bakudo # 61: Rikujokoro**

**Hado # 4: Byakurai – White lightning- shots bolt of lightning from finger**

**Hado # 31: Shakkaho – Shot of red fire - shots ball of red energy at target**

**Katon: Goukakyuu No Justu- fire style: grand fire ball**

**Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no justu—earth style: head hunter justu- drags enemy underground only leaving head visible**

**Choujuu Giga- super beast imitation drawing—brings drawings to life**

**Ok, this is chapter one of Kido Neko. I have had this idea in my head for a long time and I just wanted to write it down to get it out of the way. I have been doing a little bit on most of my stories between homework and classes but today was the first time that I have had any free time to get a good chunk written. I want to focus on my First of seven story but I'm really stuck on what to do and everytime I get started I get like a page, or page and a half written then hate the way it went. I'm sorry if you are mad but I'm trying. This just came easier to write. I will get a chapter posted eventually I just can't tell you when.**

**Will**


	2. Through Hellish Mist

**Kido Neko**

"speaking"

'thinking'

**Kido or justu or bijuu talking**

_**Wabisuke speaking**_

**Haineko speaking**

**I own nothing, if I did Sasuke would have died on the bridge, and Haku would have lived.**

/

"Broody, at check point one." 'that cat dies for this code name' A shadow whispered into a radio.

"Pinky, at check point two, target in sight." Another shadow in a bush said.

"Elmers at checkpoint three, ready to apprehend the taget." a dull voice said into the radio.

"Damm it! Kakashi why do I have a radio?" a cat shaped shadow yelled into the radio. The cat stepped out and shook off the transmitter. "stupid one eyed ass." In a puff a jounin with silver hair showed up and grabbed the kitten by its scruff.

"Kiiro, I swear you are supposed to help the team apprehend the subject." Kakashi sweat dropped as the kitten made swipes at his face. "You have to learn to work with your team."

"I'm here to help train them because the Hokage thinks you are to lazy to do anything by yourself. I am not here to help complete D-rank missions." Kiiro pointed her tail at the masked Jounin. "**Bakudo # 9: Geki**" a red glow formed around Kakashi and he quickly let go of the pissed off kitten. The red glow remained around Kakashi until the three genin came back. Sakura holding a relaxed Tora, while Sasuke and Sai looked ready to kill the little hellion. Tora saw Kiiro and jumped out of Sakura's hands and walked over to Kiiro. The next few minutes were filled with mews from the two cats. Kakashi was released from his bonds and Tora was walking next to Kiiro very peacefully.

"Kiiro, what did you and Tora talk about?" Sasuke demanded, he noticed that the cat wasn't trying to run away or anything.

"He asked me to have a word with his owner, he runs away because she tends to smother him quite often." The two cats started mewing again and the four people just looked on with confusion.

After they arrived at the mission room, Madam Shijimi grabbed Tora and slowly smothered him against her chest. Tora again started to try and escape.

"Madam, if I may give you a word of advice." Kiiro walked in front of the feudal lord's wife and sat down and looked up. "Down here. You see, Tora wants you to know that he knows you care about him, but the reason he keeps running away is because you tend to smother him. If you just hold him in your arms like you would a baby, or let him find a comfortable spot he promises not to run away anymore." Kiiro turned and then leaped onto the Desk of the Hokage.

"Kiiro, what is it?" the old hokage asked.

"**Kawaii Neko No Justu**" the kitten's eyes grew large and sparkly. The Hokage had no way of looking away and fell right into the justu's affect and began to pet the kitten. "Works every time." A purr could be heard across the room, how such a small cat. After a while and a few sweat drops later the team was waiting for their second sensei.

"Now that that is out of the way you have time for another mission, correct?" Iruka sat next to the Hokage.

"No more d-rank missions, I, Sasuke Uchiha, demand a higher rank mission." Sasuke stated, only to be head butted by a yellow feline.

"Idiot, you don't demand anything from the Hokage, and you never ask for a higher ranked mission at the end of the day." Kiiro spat at the Uchiha.

"What was that Fuzz Ball?"

"Fuzz ball, have you seen your hair? It looks like a chicken's ass." Kiiro snapped at Sasuke. Before he could retaliate, she turned and said, "Lord Hokage, I request a C-rank mission for team 7, in two days time."

"What's wrong fuzz ball? You got a hair ball convention to go to?" Kakashi was the first one to noticed that Sasuke had made a joke. Sasuke Uchiha the stone of Konoha, made a joke. But then he relized that it was aimed at a cat and it lost its uniqueness.

"Kiiro, why not take it tomorrow? Why do you want to wait an extra day?" The Hokage asked.

"I want to do a little more training, and it will take me some time to 'prepare' for a mission."

"Alright, Kakashi can you take the boys to the training ground, Sakura and I have one last thing to do." Kakashi grabbed the two and vanished in a puff of smoke. The girl and the kitten were left and they made their way out the door.

As they walked down the street Kiiro led the way to a clothing store. "Neko-sensei what are we doing here?"

"Well, there are two things that I would like to do, first is thank you for being open minded about changing your habits over the last few weeks. The second is that it is time you took up the appearance of a true Kunoichi." The cat led the way into the shop and up to the counter.

"Kasumi, can you come out here for a second?" Kiiro yelled into the backroom. A girl around sixteen walked out of the back room. Her black hair was offset by the bright colors that she wore.

"Ah, Kiiro." The girl patted the kitten on the head. "Is this the girl, you told me about?" a nod from the cat was all she needed. "Alright, this is for you, I hope every thing fits well." Kasumi handed a pile of clothing to Sakura.

Sakura vanished into the changing room, Kasumi and Kiiro were left there talking. After a few minutes the pink haired girl emerged from the dressing room. Her dress was changed out for a pair of black caprices, and a dull pink Chinese shirt, under a green vest. On her feet were black shinobi sandals.

"A hundred times better. Let's get back to the field and get to training." Kiiro walked out of the store and towards field seven.

At the training field Kakashi had Sasuke doing taijustu training while Sai sat there, drawing in his note book. Kiiro let out a sigh, "Kakashi, what are you doing?"

"Training our students. Why what does it look like?" Kakashi gave Kiiro an eye smile.

"Students? It looks like you are only training Sasuke, while Sai sits there and draws." Kiiro spat at the one eyed jounin. "How is that helping him be a better ninja?"

"Well practice makes perfect, and he needed to improve his skills."

"That's bullshit, Sasuke get over here and we can get some training done." The chicken haired boy just kept running through katas for his taijustu.

"Hn, stupid cat." Sasuke never made a move to join his team. "I'm not getting trained by a cat, Kakashi teach me some more fire justu." After that line Sasuke collapsed to his knees from an unknown pressure. He looked up and saw a purple glow around the very pissed off kitten.

"What's wrong can't breathe? I thought you were the all powerful Uchiha. Now get up I don't have time to teach you how to breathe correctly." The kitten had turned around and walked over to Sakura and Sai. "Sorry, you got caught up in all of that, let's get some training done." She could see the sweat on their foreheads.

"DAMM YOU!" Sasuke had grabbed a kunai from his pouch and charged Kiiro.

"**Bakudo #1: Sai**" the boys arms snapped behind his back and the kunai was dropped. "**Hado #1: Sho**" Sasuke was thrown back at Kakashi's feet. Kiiro walked over to where the boy lay and jumped on his chest. Kiiro's paw was pointed right at the raven haired boy's head. "_Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws._** Hado #33: Sokatsui!**" A large blue ball of energy formed at right infront of Sasuke's face. At the last second, she truned her paw away from the boy and the ball of energy shot out and vaporized a handful of trees.

"Kiiro, that's enough." Kakashi shouted. He was shocked that the little kitten that he had messed around with was holding in such power. He could not think of a single justu that could produce those results. "He gets the point."

"No, I don't think that he does, he needs to learn that we are not here to teach him anything that he wants. He has to work to get better and you can't give in to every little demand." Kiiro snapped at the silver haired jounin.

"Well you did provoke him."

"So what! A little insult from me is nothing to an enemy who will kill you if you lose your cool for a single second." Kiiro walked over to Sai and Sakura. "Come. When you feel up to it you can join our training session." She said back to Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Sensei, what will we be doing today?" Sai asked. In the last few weeks Sai had become more talkative around the kitten and his female teammate.

"Climbing trees." Kiiro jumped onto a tree branch. "While I can't do this myself I can instruct you on what to do."

"Why can't you do it?" Sakura asked.

"You see, I can't use chakra." Kiiro looked slightly depressed about that.

"Wait, then how can you use those Justus and killer intent?" Sai asked.

"Well, as you both know chakra is made up of two parts; physical and spiritual energies. The Physical is called Chi, and the spiritual is called Reiatsu or spiritual pressure. You felt a portion of my reiatsu earlier. Now those 'justu' that I used are called kido. They are divided into two main categories, Bakudo which are binding spells, and Hado which are destructive spells." Kiiro paused for the information to sink in.

"So can anyone learn those spells?" Sai asked.

"No, it is a curse and a blessing. You have to be born with the ability to use reiatsu. I am cursed because when it comes down to it if I ever come across some one who can use Chi, I'm at a great disadvantage. Someone with high amounts of Chi can break my Bakudo and are fast enough to dodge my Hado."

"What is the blessing?"

"My spells can never be copied by anyone. No more questions, back to training. Focus your chakra into the soles of your feet and try and walk up the tree." Kiiro scratched the back of her head. "This is why I wanted Kakashi here." Kiiro jumped down from her branch and walked over to the genin. "Damm Kakashi left."

"Why would he leave?" Sakura asked. Kiiro gave the best shrug that a kitten could.

"OK, looks like I'm going to have to get some help, I think I sense Asuma over in that direction." The kitten walked off.

A few fields over Kiiro came across teams 8 and 10, and their sensei's Asuma and Kurenai Yuuhi. The two Jounin turned and saw part of team 7 there.

"Kiiro? What brings you here? Whenever we ask Kakashi to do joint training he says that you can't." Asuma said confused on why only part of team 7 was there.

"That asshole. I told him we should be doing joint training and he told me that you guys were always busy." Kiiro spat again, her hatred for the masked man grew. "I was hoping that you could teach these two how to do the tree climbing exercise." The kitten then jumped out of the way as an off white dog ran at her. Kiiro had jumped up to Asuma's shoulder, while it was true that she had no fear of the dog it was easier to let them deal with it, instead of intimidating the puppy.

"Akamaru, leave the cat alone." Kurenai snapped at the dog. "Kiba, come get Akamaru."

"Alright, Kurenai, can you take over for a few minutes and I'll get these two started." Asuma asked. A nod from the crimson eyed woman was her reply.

"Kiiro, why is it that Kurenai didn't freak out like a lot of people when they hear you start speaking?" Sai asked

"Well, Asuma and her have been dating for about a two years now and one night he brought he to meet the family. It just happened to be one of the nights that I was staying over with them."

"What do you mean staying over?" Sakura questioned.

"Well, the Hokage tends to take me home with him when I fall asleep in his office." The kitten looked down. "I have other places that I stay, but he always tries to take care of me too much."

"Well, you are a kitten." Asuma threw in his two cents. The cat on his shoulder scratched his ear for that comment. They arrived at a grove of trees with straight trunks and they stopped. "Ok, these will work." After Asuma showed them what to do he went back to his team and left the genin and kitten alone in the woods. Their training continued until the sun was setting, it was then that the kitten let the genin go.

After they left, Kiiro headed towards the Hokage tower. After sitting out front again the door was opened and the yellow kitten dashed in side. After navigating the people and the halls Kiiro was outside the office of the Hokage. She pushed her way throught the cat flap and into the office.

"Kiiro, what is this I hear about you attacking a student of your?" the Hokage held out a piece of paper. "This is a request from Sasuke Uchiha that I remove you as his sensei, for assaulting him. He also asks for payment, the scrolls were you learned your kido spells." Kirro jumped onto the Hokage's desk. "Watch the claws, this was the Shodai's desk." The kitten stuck her tongue out at him.

"Lord Hokage, I was going to ask you to have the Uchiha temporarily removed from active duty and have a mental evaluation done before he allow him to continue his career." Kiiro responded. She took the request form from Hiruzen and read through it. "Kami, what total bull shit. I offered to train him, but he refused. I'll admit I did taunt him a little but he was openly demanding something from a superior. Then after I thought I had taught him a lesson he charged me with a kunai, intent to injure." Kiiro was pissed again.

"I thought it seemed odd that you would attack your student."

"Well I did use some kido on him but nothing that could harm him. I used Bakudo number one, and Hados one and thirty three." Kiiro listed off the kido she used.

"I have seen number thirty three before and it was extremely deadly, Kiiro."

"True, Sokasui is deadly but only when pointed at a person, when I aimed at a tree more then twenty yards away it is no longer deadly." Kiiro stated.

"Ok, I believe you, but I would like to get another point of view, Kakashi should have a clear view of what happened."

"Sir if I may, Kakashi seems to be very one sided when it comes to the Uchiha. I ask that you get the views of Sakura and Sai. I would also like to say that is another cause for my actions earlier, Kakashi worked only with Sasuke while Sai was left there to draw." Kiiro had to control her temper when talking about the silver haired man.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, you can ask Asuma and Kurenai. They have asked Kakashi to do joint training, and he turned them down with some lame excuse." Kiiro was slowly losing her temper.

"Kiiro, do you still plan to take that mission?"

"Yes sir, while Sasuke is being stubborn, Sakura and Sai have gotten quite a bit better in the last few weeks. I broke Sakura of her fangilism, and Sai tends to talk a lot more then what I have heard from the academy."

"So, what are you going to do with Sasuke?"

"I don't know sir, and Kakashi doesn't seem to want to help." Kiiro hung her head.

"Well, I'll try and get Kakashi to work with the rest of Team 7." Hiruzen said. At that the kitten picked itself up off the desk and on to the floor. "Kiiro, can I say one last thing?" the kitten nodded. "Kakashi has lost a lot over the years; his father, his teammate, his sensei, his other teammate, then the final nail was that his sensei's wife was murdered and her child fell off the face of the earth. I think the man clings to Sasuke so much because he doesn't want to lose the last reminder of his teammate, Obito."

"True, but this village was the reason for the last two. Mom was killed by Danzo's fucking Root, and I swore to never show my face unless it was absolutely necessary. Kakashi needs to come back to the current, and less time at the memorial. I know the pain of losing someone close to you, I watched mom die. Hell, I was mute for three years, because of it."

"I know it was bad for you as a child, but to spend the rest of your life as a cat seems a little much" the old Hokage tipped his hat down over his eyes

"Well, forgive me if I don't want to get beat and poisoned again for stealing the Hoakge's image." Kiiro walked out of the office before the old man could grab her. She was going home tonight, for the first time in three years.

The yellow kitten slowly made its way through the village. The weight of going home was getting heavier and heavier with each step. The house that stood in front of her was a very simple home. A two story off white classical Japanese home with a blue shingled roof. The seals that her father had done so many years still held, she could fells the chakra flowing around the property.

CRUNCH! "YYYAAAAHHH" Kiiro jumped as some asshole stepped right on her tail. As she landed she popped all her claws and hissed at the perp. The green eyes of her student met Kiiro's. "Damm, look where your going!" Kiiro brought her tail around in front of her. 'My poor tail!' the appendage was crooked were the sides of Sakura's foot were.

"Are you Ok, sensei?" a worried Sakura asked.

"My pride and Joy, ruined!" the yellow kitten spouted waterfall tears.

"OH, I'm sorry!" the kitten just looked at her.

"Sakura, I need you to do me something. Tomorrow I need you to train all you can without me. If Kakashi refuses to help you then go find Asuma or Kurenai and they would be happy to point you in the right direction. If the scarecrow does help tell him you want to work on genjustu and Sai should work on his blade work with that tanto he carries." Kiiro stood up and the crooked tail gave a little twitch.

"Where are you going to be?"

"Something came up and it will take about a day to get everything settled. I promise that I'll be back and ready to leave the next day." Kiiro gave Sakura one last look. Sakura met the look but the kitten could see disappointment in her eyes.

"I'm just sad that we can't work on anything together."

"Sakura, I'm proud to call you my student. In the last month you went from Fangirl #1 to a Kunoichi. What I'm about to say never leaves the two of us, ok?" the pinkett nodded. "Out of the three graduation Kunoichi, you gave improved the most. If you go on skill alone you can easily out do Ino, but Hinata beat you because of the traing she has. But know this once you put Hinata in a situation, her kind attitude is her downfall, she hates hurting others. So hold that pink head high and train hard." The cat vanished somewhere.

"How does a cat do that?" Sakura asked. She was always mad when Kiiro vanished like that. "What was that story again? Was it Ahab? Abraham? Aristotle? Aesop? Yea that's it, Aesop's Fables. Put a bell around a bad cat so you always know were it is." Sakura chuckled to her self and rushed off to the local store to find a cute bell for her feline sensei.

After Sakura ran off, Kiiro walked back into view on top of the wall surrouding the home. She jumped down and was about to cross the property line when a certain silver haired showed up.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"I was… looking for something."

"You won't be able to get on the property. Sensei set the seals up himself, you have to be a blood relative or be with a blood relative." Kakashi hung his head.

"Well I was the pet of the house so, I'm good." Kiiro smirled

"That's not true they didn't have a yellow cat, only that red one that kept stealing my Icha Icha." The man stroked his book greedily.

"I remember that, you used to chase mom for hours." Kiiro was happy that Kakashi never knew about the family ability to change form. "See, Minato got mom when he was younger and I was his kid's companion."

"How come I never saw you before after the incident?" Kakashi looked down on the kitten.

"Mom kept me away from the rest of the house because even for a kitten I was really small." Kiiro hoped that he bought her almost truths. It wasn't time for Kakashi to know that she was Minato's kid.

"Ok, I'm sorry about earlier. I have a debt to pay, and by making sure Sasuke fulfills his goal then I know I didn't fail everyone."

"Kakashi, letting the brat do what ever he wants is not good. He needs to be disciplined, after six years on his own he lacks common sense."

"what do you mean?"

The kitten sat down and sweat dropped. "Did you listen to his goals in life? First and foremost it is to kill Itachi. Yes, I know all about the massacre. Then it is to revive his clan, do you see a problem with that?"

"No, he sees revenge first, and I don't blame him. If I could have I would have killed the bastard who killed Kushina, but she got him before I could." A dark pulse of chakra rolled off Kakshi.

"I know you do, but those bastards are all dead." Kiiro hung her head. "With me here with you should be able to get through the seals. You'll have to forgive me the house is a bit of a mess, I haven't been here in three years." Kakashi just shrugged.

"I just want to go inside one more time."

"Just two rules, don't touch anything, and don't tell anyone about me being able to slip through the seal. Ok?" Kiiro asked. Kakashi nodded and tried to open the door. Kiiro, flipped the masked man a key. The man looked at the cat with a puzzled look, but shook it away.

"Kiiro, what happened to your mother?" Kakashi asked nicely.

"She died the same night Kushina did, mom had bonded to Minato, but when he got married the bond was expanded to cover her. Once we bond with some one the bond will keep us together until one dies."

"So if the cat dies the human dies?" he looked worried. "Wait, Minato's kid is still alive?" the cat nods

"No, it only happens when the human dies. Yes he is still alive but I have no clue were he is" Kiiro padded onto a room and found a small cat bed there. "Now can you leave?"

"In one second, I just want to do one last thing." Kakashi walked up the stairs and walked around a bit. While he did that Kiiro walked into another room and started looking for a piece of weaponry. It was then that a scream passed through the house and Kiiro came running.

Kakashi had stumbled upon the scene where Kushina was killed, the walls and bed still caked with blood.

"Fuck, KAKASHI!" the silver haired man stood there in shock. Kiiro dashed in and pushed the door shut from the inside. Once it was closed she slipped through the cat flap. "Sorry about this." She sank her fangs into the flesh of his leg.

"OW, damm kitten." Kakashi was back. "Why is it still like that?"

"I'm a kitten, I can't clean that kind of thing. Besides after mom died I couldn't bring myself to come back here for a three years." Kiiro stated. "Now that you are scared for a while, there is something that Minato would want you to have." Kiiro led him back to the room were the small package was wrapped in a moth eaten cloth.

"What is this?" Kakshi held the package in his hand.

"Minato, was going to give this to you on you next birthday."

The one eyed man slowly unwrapped the item. "No, it can't be."

"It is , the White Fang has been remade and it is in the rightful hand of a Hatake. Note that not the entire blade is the original, but more than seventy five percent is." The kitten curled up on the cat bed and put her head down.

"Why are you giving this to me? I thought that you would still be mad about earlier today." Kakashi didn't understand women, how was he expected to understand a female feline?

"Oh, I'm still mad but I have no right to keep such an item from you. Now can you please leave." 'I've got a busy day tomorrow'. Kakashi left and the yellow kitten curled up and went to sleep.

The next morning, Kiiro woke up and began the long and tiresome process of packing what was needed for a C-rank mission. Normaly she wouldn't worry about this but she had a feeling like something bad was going to happen. As an empty scroll was rolled out across the floor, Kiiro slowly gathered supplies for the mission. The sealing scroll was specially made for her you use only her reiatsu, so even if someone got a hold of hit the items were safe.

KIIRO C-RANK MISSION CHECKLIST

TEN CANS OF TUNA

CLOTHING FOR EMERANCY REASONS

TWO POUNDS OF FROZEN SHRIMP

ONE SET OF WEAPONS

THREE CATNIP MOUSES

EXTRA WEAPONS (YAY FOR POINTY OBJECTS)

LOOSE TEA

KIDO SCROLLS

MORE CANNED TUNA

SWORDS

The first nine items on the list were all piled neatly in front of the scroll waiting to be sealed. And the checklist had a paw print over each one. The last thing to do was to get her sword. This was the reason that she needed the entire day to get ready for the mission. While she had great love for the swords, one could be a little temperamental at times.

One of the heavily sealed rooms is the room where the special weapons were kept. It was an empty room except the five objects that hung on the walls. The first was the white cloak of the Yondaime Hokage with red flames licking the bottom. Underneath that was a handful of the tri-pronged Kunai, That helped make Minato so famous. The next was a sword a blue handle leading to a gold hand guard in the shape of a spiral. Nejibana, her mother's pride and joy.

And the last two items were her swords, or zanpakuto. These swords were unique only to her and they would only listen to her, most of the time. The first was a green hilted, katana. The hand guard was square with no markings on it. The other was a straight bladed katana with a dark red handle. The hand guard was shaped like a cat's head. Her swords, Wabisuke and Haineko were two of the most prized possessions she had. Wabisuke was a quite and reserved spirit, but the poor guys had to share an area in her mind with the opposite of him, Haineko can be a loud brash and rude at times spirit.

When Kiiro first gained her swords they told her that she was the first person to ever have two different Zanpakuto spirits. While there were some double zanpakuto, they are one spirit that divides in to two. Kiiro sat in the room with a paw on each sword, and she was pulled into her mindscape.

Mindscape

"**Kitten, where have you been?**" Haineko asked. The neko woman stood atop a tree branch in Kiiro's mind. Her mind resembled a thick forest, very dark and very cold. The ash colored woman came down from the tree and smacked the kitten across the head. "**Now what have I told you about showing up like that?**"

"Hey, I like this form, and I would think you would to, you're a cat as well." Kiiro snapped at the spirit. Wakisuke stood off to the side and rattled his chains every so often. The kitten walked over to the second spirit and gave a small bow. "Will you be willing to help me if the time comes?"

"_**Yes**_" Wabisuke is a pale looking man with more chains wrapped around his body then most prisons have. On his back was a large slab of marble, so his head was always bowed. Wabisuke walked back into the shadows of the forest leaving a pissed off kitten and an equally pissed of Haineko.

"Alright, what do I have to do to get you to work with me?"

A glint of light shone in Haineko's eye and she turned around and walked away from Kiiro. "**Bwahaha**" Haineko let out an evil laugh. Kiiro followed her Zanpakuto deeper into the forest.

"Haineko, what are we doing?" Kiiro dashed up to Haineko.

"**This will do, Alright brat you haven't used a sword in quite some time and unlike Wabisuke, I don't think you are ready to handle all this**." The neko woman ran her hands along the curves of her body. Haineko was a well built cat woman. A pair of black tight shorts with a tail out the back was her bottom and on top was a grey and red bikini top. All in all one good looking woman.

"Alright" Kiiro shifted forms in a flash of light. There a child no older then twelve stood in a black shihakkushou.

"**No! Wrong brat, for now you can only use my power in that form**." Haineko did a little victory dance.

"I hate you, Haineko", in another flash of light the change was done.

"**Oh, you're so much cuter this way**." A sword was slowly pulled from its sheathe. "**Oh, I love it when people try and play hard ball**" A purr came out of her thought at the end.

Kiiro sat with a paw on both zanpakuto, for hours on end, not moving. She had modified the jinzen position because it is really hard to it crossed legged as a cat. The only way you could tell that she was still alive was the short breaths that happened every so often.

"Damm, you really are a nuisance you, know that Haineko?" the red hilted sword gave a purr. Kiiro looked outside and saw that he sun was going down. "Ichiraku's should still be open, I could use a good bowl of ramen." The kitten streached out her back and then walked out of the room, picking Wabisuke up with her tail and Haineko in her jaws.

After a few bowls of ramen Kiiro found herself sitting on top of the Namikaze house staring up at the stars. "Kaa-san, Tou-san, would you be proud of me?" She looked up at Hokage monument. "Kaa-san always told me that no matter where I go in the village, you'd watch over me Tou-san." The stony face remained silent. "I'm sorry, I can't live up to your legacy, but I'll make my own." Kiiro hopped off the roof and into her old bedroom. On the floor by the window were two cat beds, one for her Kaa-san and the other for Kiiro. The kitten curled up in the bright orange bed and fell asleep. The moon light came pouring in on the yellow kitten. What the kitten didn't know was that when her father built the house after the monument was completed and it was positioned so his face would always be facing his house.

The next morning Kiiro woke as the sun peeked over the monument. "Stupid sun" the kitten complained. Kiiro walked around the room one last time before grabbing the scroll and walking out of the catflap.

Team 7 was waiting at the usual meeting place, a red bridge over the river that runs through the village. Sakura and Sai were there looking happy, while Sasuke was his normal broody self. Kiiro put the scroll down and waved to her three genin.

"Sensei, how are you?" Sakura asked. "Is your tail, OK?"

"I'm good this morning, and my tail is fine thank you." Kiiro looked up a Sai, who gave a wave back. "How was your training yesterday?"

"Quite well, Kakashi helped us out. He gave me a few genjustu scrolls for me to read then he helped me practice recognizing them." Sakura held her head high.

"What about you, Sai?"

"Well, Sa…" Sakura started.

"Sakura, I want Sai to tell me not you." Kiiro looked at her student.

"I fought with Kakashi for most of the day, he helped me fix a few flaws I had in my tanto fighting style." Kiiro looked at Sai and gave an encouraging look. The hatred that she had stored up for the past few days vanished, knowing that Kakashi was finally taking his job serious.

"Well, Sasuke?" the kitten looked at the last person on the bridge.

"Kakashi, wanted me to do some stupid tree climbing thing. I told him no, and then left. I went home and trained myself." Sasuke looked all high and mighty.

"Idiot, that was suppose to help you get better control over your chakra." The kitten snapped. She hung her head and let out a sigh. She left the scroll on the ground ad walked over to Sakura to get a scratch behind the ears. "Sasuke, did Kakashi order you to stay?" a nodd from the boy was her response."I could have you removed from active duty for disobeying the orders of a superior."

"He's not my superior, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, a elite of this village." The boy walked over to the kitten and picked up the scroll on the ground. "I'll be taking this."

"Give that to me, it's useless to you." Kiiro's voice dropped to an icy cold level. The kitten stepped away from the pink haired girl who was scratching her ears. A purple haze radiated off the kitten.

"Your right, it is useless. Like you Fuzz Ball." Sasuke turned and threw the scroll towards the water. Just as the scroll was about to hit the water, a puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the scroll.

"Well, isn't this an interesting morning?" a masked man stepped out of the smoke and jumped onto the bridge.

"Well, I'll be a money's uncle. Kakashi is on time." Kiiro looked at the man in shock. Kakashi handed the scroll back to the kitten. "Thank you."

"Now, I think it is time we head to the mission office, and Kiiro and I need to have a word with the Hokage, before we leave." Kakashi turned and walked towards the tower. Sai and Sakura followed the man.

"Sakura, can I ask you to carry this with you?" Kiiro asked the girl. The girl looked down and saw the kitten's paw on top of the scroll. Sakura gave a nod of her head. "It's really important, and I may need it in a hurry, so make sure it is easy to get at." The Kitten took off after Kakashi. Once she caught up she jumped on to his pant leg and climbed her way up to his shoulder.

"Why are you up there?" the bored jounin asked.

"Why it's easier to hit you for being a pervert." To make her point she popped the claws of her paw and clawed playfully at Kakashi's cheek. The masked man sweat dropped and kept walking.

Once they got to the mission room, Team 7 waited outside the door for the room to clear. About five minutes later the door opened and Iruka poked his head out and called them in.

"Send Tazuna in please." The Hokage turned to one of the random chunin. "Team 7 your mission is to escort and protect the Bridge builder Tazuna." The old Hokage held out a green scroll with the mission details. The sliding of the door caught the attention of Team 7. A very drunk man stumbled into the room.

"What's this? I paid for ninja and I get brats and a Cyclopes with a cat?" Tazuna blurted out. Sasuke being the idiot he is, reached for a kunai.

"Sasuke, don't even think about it." Kakashi snapped a serious look in his eyes. "sorry about that, but don't worry, I'm a jounin and can easily handle anything that comes along."

"Ok, because you'll need to keep me safe while I finish my super bridge." Tazuna took another swig of sake.

"Alright, Team Seven meet at the main gate in two hours. Pack for three weeks on the road." Kakashi told his team. they left leaving Kiiro, Kakashi, and Tazuna there.

"Tazuna, can you excuse me for a minute? I need to have a few words with the Hokage." The bridge builder left and Kakashi and Kiiro faced the Hokage.

"I wanted a work with Kiiro anyway. What can I help you with?" the Hokage asked.

"Sir, I am would like to again push my request from two days ago, and have Uchiha checked for a mental health risk." Kiiro stated. "Again he disobeyed an order from a superior, and even refused to admit that Kakashi was his superior."

"As much as I hate to say it, Something needs to be done. I ask that we put it off until after the mission." Kakashi said.

"As much as it pains me, I agree with Kakashi. Maybe this mission will be a wake up call for him. He has been coddled enough." Kiiro bowed her head and left.

"Kakashi, I want you to keep an eye on Sasuke and report to me after the mission. I promise something will be done." The Hokage motioned for him to leave.

A while later, Kiiro stood waiting for the team and client to show up. At ten till, Sakura walked up and placed her pack on the ground next to her sensei.

"Still have my scroll?"

"Hai, sensei" no more words were passed as they waited for the rest of the team. with five minutes to go, Sai showed up. A collection of waves were passed around. At the two hour mark Kakashi and Tazuna showed up. They stood there waiting for the final member to show up.

Twenty minutes later, Sasuke showed up with a smirk on his face and a scroll in hand. He handed the scroll to Kakashi and looked at Kiiro in pride.

"Kiiro, these are orders from the civilian council." Kakashi rolled his eyes, he looked at the kitten who was not looking amused. "You are to teach all techniques to Sasuke Uchiha."

"Kakashi, roll the scroll up and put it on the ground." The masked man did as he was told. Tazuna stood there dumb founded as he saw the yellow kitten first get mad then start talking. "**Hado # 54: Haien!**" the scroll vaporized the second that the purple energy hit it. "Before you go off on your rant, the civilian council has no say over matters of someone under the Hokage's control."

"You're just a cat!" Sasuke yelled.

"See, this?" she tapped her collar with the leaf symbol on it. "this means that I answer only to him. So go screw yourself, boy." The kitten began walking. "Team 7, move out." The rest of the team followed except Sasuke who was still in shock.

"Excuse me, but did that cat just talk?" Tazuna asked Sakura.

"Hai, she did. Kiiro-sensei is really smart and a good sensei. But she can go a little over the top."

"It doesn't bother you that you have a cat for a sensei?" Tazuna sweat dropped.

"No, there is another clan in Konoha with talking dogs." Sakura said. "But Kiiro-sensei is the only talking cat I know of. She teaches us theory and then has us find out the correct way of doing things. I've gotten a lot better under her guidance."

The next few hours were mostly silent, as they traveled through the forest. At some point during the walking Kiiro had gotten on top of Sakura's pack and was sitting there. It was around midday when Kiiro, Sakura, and Kakashi all noticed the two puddles in the road. As they passed Kakashi slowed his pace so he was in the back of the group.

Without warning two cloaked ninja with clawed gauntlets popped out of the puddles and a bladed chain connecting the gloves was wrapped around Kakashi. A second later he was ripped to shreds.

"One down" the ninja said at the same time. They made a move and Sai took off and stopped on ninja with his tanto. Sakura was able to pin the chain to a tree, so they had to disconnect from each other. Sasuke watched as the two ninja disengaged his teammates and made a dash for the bridge builder. Sasuke then made a move and and tried to stop the ninja. The only problem was that they just went around him and continued on. Right before the two got there, they were stopped by Kakashi. Both were knocked out and then tied up.

"So, Kakashi you had you show off didn't you?" a voice from off a little ways sounded. The masked man eye smiled at Kiiro as she walked out into the sun. "Saskura, I need that scroll." The pink haired girl reached into her kunai pouch and pulled out the scroll.

"Tazuna, while Kiiro does what ever she is doing…" Kakashi started but was stopped by the enemy ninja.

"How did you know we were here?" one asked.

"The puddle, it is a sunny day and there hasn't been rain for quite some time." Kakashi turned back to Tazuna. "Want to tell me why there are enemy ninja after you?"

(insert tazuna's super sob story)

"Well, we have to wait for Kiiro to come back before we can continue." Kakashi tapped his foot. "Kiiro, what the hell are you doing?"

"Coming" a voice came out of the bushes that Kiiro disappeared behind, the only problem was that the voice was distinctly male. A few seconds late a boy around thirteen with unruly blonde hair came staggering out of the bushes. The boy had a blank look on his face, and the hair was covering his eyes. Three whisker marks marred his cheeks. The boy was wearing a black gi and hakama, with a pair of white tabi and straw zori sandals. He had a pair of Katana, one with a red hilt and the other with a green hilt stuck in his white obi one on each side of his body. The last thing that stood out was the blue collar around his neck with a leaf ninja plate attached.

"Who are you?" Kakashi looked at the boy. 'Dear lord, its Minato-Sensei."

"I'm Naruto, but you know me as Kiiro." The boy said monotoned.

"You can't be Kiiro, one she's a cat and second she is a girl." Sakura said red faced. "Tell us something only Kiiro would know." Sakura thought she had the boy on the ropes.

"Kakashi, two days ago, I gave you a remade White Fang, seventy five percent of it is the original. Sai, you draw manga in your free time, and Sakura you like to have tea ceremonies with your stuffed animals, Flopps, Hippity, and Chappy the rabbits." All this was spoken with out a hint of emotion. Kakashi and Sai nodded along accepting that this person was indeed Kiiro. Sakura was redder than a tomatoe with anger, Kiiro had only found out about that because she came to talk to Sakura about something.

"Wait, hold on. Did you say your name was Naruto?" Kakashi was almost ready to jump for joy. "What is your last name?"

"Shihoin-Uzumaki. Naurto Shihoin-Uzumaki." The boy's voice never changed, never a hint of emotion it stayed as monotone as a mindless person.

"Why does your voice sound so different when you're a cat?"

"I always forget that I'm mistaken for a female because of my voice." 'No need to tell them the entire truth.' Naruto answered.

"Who were your parents?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not allowed to say in public, because that last time I did I was nearly killed." He walked up to Kakashi and uttered some words into his ear. The one visible eye of Kakashi grew to the size of a dinner plate.

"Why now, after all these years?"

"Because, something bad is going to happen and we need every pair of hands was can get." Naruto placed a hand on his green hilted sword and began to walk away.

"Hey, wait." Naruto turned and saw Sasuke walking up to him. Naruto was not small, he stood a inch or two taller than the Uchiha but was very lean. "Fight me."

"What?"

"Fight me here and now." Sasuke tried to intimidate the older boy.

"Uchiha, we have a mission to complete. It is more important that we protect Tazuna then your need to fight me." Naruto stayed calm and collected. He continued down the road. Sasuke was dumbfounded again that someone was disreguarding his requests.

"So you say we finish the mission." A nod was all the answer Kakashi was going to get. Kakashi fell into step with the boy. "So, when did you learn how to change into a cat?"

"It is a family trait. It really made Kaa-san mad because she thought that there were cooler forms to have than a cat. She was always trying to change into a tiger, or panther, but she always ended up as a red cat." Kakashi got mad at that last part.

"Family trait? Does that mean your from a clan?" Sakura came up next to the boy.

"Yes, you see my family has always been in ANBU. Your ANBU here are molded after my ancester's ideas. Each branch of the Shihoin clan turns into a different animal, hence the animal themed masks." Naruto spoke.

"Can anyone in your family use chakra?" Sai had sneaked up and was walking next to Sakura.

"No, we can only use Reiatsu. You would be amazed at the things you can do with Reiatsu." Naruto was getting tired of playing twenty questions. "One more question."

"Why are you so different? I mean Kiiro was filled with emotion and you are empty."

"Truth is I hate this form. When I was little, I saw something so terrible that it scared me for the rest of my life. I felt so helpless, I had to watch my Kaa-san try and fight five armed assassins. She died right in front of me; I was alone, confused, and hated. I never had a great childhood, but that sight stripped me of my personality. I crawled out of the house and changed into my kitten form, I didn't talk for three years after that." Naruto was able to tell some of the most traumatic moments of his life and not waver, his resolve was like the steel of his blades, hard and sharp. As they reached the edge of the forest, a boat came into view.

The boat itself was very small, only enough room to fit six people including the driver. Before anyone could talk, a light engulfed Naruto and his clothing fell to the ground in a heap. "Hey, can a kitten get a little help?" the female voice of Kiiro was back.

Sasuke's hand went for the two swords, but was stopped by Kakashi. "Those swords are part of his..her..Kiiro's soul, you can't take them." Kakashi was getting confused. And Sasuke was getting pissed, but kept his cool demeanor.

"Kiiro, how should we refer to you as?" Sakura saw the confusion, and hesitance in her other Sensei's eye.

"Well, call me Kiiro, and female when I'm this way, and Naruto and male the other way." In a lower voice, that wasn't very auditable. "Which won't be very often, if I have anything to say about it." Kiiro was fighting with the pile of clothing that seemed to have her trapped. Sakura went over and picked the kitten up around the middle and lifted her out of the black pile. One the kitten was free, she folded the clothing up and tucked them under her arm.

"What about your swords?" Sai asked.

"Sakura, can carry Haineko, and Sai can carry Wabisuke." Kiiro ordered. The kitten was all to happy to be back on four legs. After everything was all settled they loaded up into the boat. Naruto's clothing was on top of Sakura's lap with a yellow kitten on top of that. About forty five minutes in the kitten fell asleep, and Sakura's evil smile returned from a few day prior. Reaching into her pack, Sakura pulled out a little orange bell on a black ring. Very carefully the bell was attached to Kiiro's collar. Kakashi gave Sakura a look.

"It is said that if you put a bell around a bad cat, then you always know were it is. Kiiro-sensei has a habit of vanishing, and it really gets annoying." Sai and Kakashi sweat dropped. Sasuke just uttered unheard comments, but they were pretty sure that they were aimed at Kiiro.

Three hours after they had first gotten on the boat, Kiiro was woken up as they approached the shore. Again the cat disappeared behind the bushes and later emerged a cold boy. Once they were on their way again, things when pretty smooth. After about half an hour of walking a rustle in bushes alerted the four ninja. Naurto didn't give the bush any thought. A white rabbit hopped out a few seconds later.

'Wait, that's a snow hare. It's fur should be brown this time a year, unless it was raised indoors. Kawarimi' As Kakashi thought this, Naruto drew two fingers length of Wabisuke. "GET DOWN!" he dove at the ground and dragged Tazuna with him. A second later a huge sword whipped past where their heads just were. The sword lodged in a large tree and a second later a man in pale blue striped pants appeared on the handle.. His headband was tilted off to the side of his head, and a mass of wrapping covering the same part of his face Kakashi does.

"Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Bloody mist." Naruto stated. "Expert of the silent killing technique, and former jounin of the Mist Village."

"I have to admit I'm surprised a brat like you knows who I am." Zabuza let out a laugh. "Kakashi, I'm only going to ask once, hand over the bridge builder."

"I can't do that, Zabuza."

"Fine, we do this the hard way." Zabuza disappeared from the tree, and reappeared on the body of water that were passing. "Kirigakure No Justu" he raised an arm and a think mist began to spread over the area.

'I'll have to use the Sharingan.' Kakashi lifted his headband and revealed an red eye that was hidden by his headband. "Delta formation, protect Tazuna and don't let your guard down." The three genin formed a triangle around the bridge builder. Naruto stood off to the side a little with his eyes closed.

'focus, the air is saturated with his chakra, but I need to find the largest area.' Naruto thought to himself, as he drew Wabisuke.

"AH, the Sharingan. Silver hair, and a Sharingan left eye, you must be Sharingan no Kakashi, the Copy Cat Ninja." Zabuza analyzed his opponent. "There are eight points on the human body that spell instant death. The heart, kidneys, jugular, liver, lungs, clavicle, and the brain, which one should I go for?" As this happened Sasuke was shaking in fear, the killer intent was just too much for him.

"Sasuke, I won't let anything happen to you. Even if it cost me my life." Kakashi reassured his team.

"Too late for that," a voice rank out from inside the delta formation. Just as Zabuza was about to swing his sword Kakashi dashed over and got him in the gut with a Kunai. SPLASH! Zabuza turned into water. Kakashi was shocked.

"**Hado #4: Byakurai!**" a blue lightning bolt shot over Kakashi's shoulder and through the mist ninja behind him. Unfortunately, Zabuza turned to water as again. A third Zabuza ran at Kakashi and swung his massive sword. Kakshi was able to duck out of the way but he was able to kick the masked ninja into the water. Once there Kakashi noticed that the water seemed heavier that it should be.

"Fool, **Suirou no Jutsu!" **a ball of water imprisoned Kakashi. "Don't try and get out, it's stronger than steel."

"Naruto, take them and leave."

"No, I think I can handle Zabuza." Naruto stepped to the edge of the water and began releasing reiastu. After a few seconds the mist was cleared up, and Zubuza was revealed. "What say you, Momochi?" Wabisuke pointed at the ninja.

"What's this? A wannabe swordsman?" Don't make me laugh." He formed a half hand seal and a water clone was formed. The clone slowly made it's way over to the blonde. Before it reached land, Naruto vanished and the clone turned to water. "What? How does a brat like you know shunshin?"

"Shunshin? No, I use Shumpo, the flash step." Naruto reappeared in front of the former mist ninja.

'How can we walk on water, Naruto can't use chakra.' Kakashi was stumped. 'Wait, he's not on the water, he's an inch above it, he's standing on the air.'

With another blur, Naruto was behind Zabuza. A second later a large cut formed on his arm forcing him to release Kakashi. "Now, Kakashi head over to the others." Naruto ducked under the large sword.

"Kid, you're too young to even challenge me!" Zabuza swung again. Naruto slowly made his way over to dry land.

"Your correct, but I don't need to be better then you to defeat you. Otome o agero, Wabisuke." The sword in his hand began to change, from the hilt a straight blade led into a square hook where a normal swords would end.

"What's the point of a sword that has no tip?" Zabuza rushed the boy. Naruto raised his sword and met the blow, not moving an inch. Naruto pushed back and then went on the offensive. In quick repetition he hit the large blade over and over.

"do you know what makes Wabisuke so unique?" Zabuza looked at the blond. "You see what ever I strike with this sword, get two times heavier. So if I fight a person using a ten pound sword, the weight increases to twenty pound and then it doubles again."

"Lies, my sword doesn't feel any heavier."

"How much does that sword weigh? About forty, forty five pounds?" Naruto looked right in the man's eyes. Just as that happened Zabuza was pulled down and the large sword smashed into the ground. "Say it weighs forty five pounds, twice that it ninty, twice again one hundred and eighty. I hit your sword five times, so it weighs about one thousand four hundred and forty pounds." Naruto walked over and placed the hook under Zabuza's chin. "All who face Wabisuke will raise their heads in penance." Just as that was about to happen two senbon crashed into Zabuza's neck.

"Thank you for your help, I have been tracking Zabuza for quite some time now. Thanks to you he is dead." A masked ninja shunshined in right in front of Naruto. He went to pick Zabuza's head out of the hook. "I need to dispose of the body."

"Zabuza's not dead" Naruto deadpanned. Without warning he was had to jump back and avoid the kunai that the ninja threw. He grabbed Zabuza's body and did another shunshin before Naruto could recover. "Kakashi, we should follow them." Naruto turned to see Kakashi on the ground, two senbon stuck in the same place as Zabuza. "Fuck, Sasuke, Sai carry Kakashi. Tazuna is your house near here?"

"Yea, about a mile." Tazuna said. He began walking. Sai bent down and grabbed Kakashi's right arm, Sasuke just walked after Tazuna.

Naruto went over to Kakashi's limp form and lifted the left side of his body. His feet dragged on the ground a little.  
/

**Kiiro - Japanese for yellow (Kee-Ro)**

**Shihakushou - the uniform of the Shinigami**

**Jinzen - blade zen**

**Haineko - Ash Cat, zanpakuto of Rangiku Matsumoto**

**Wabisuke - the Wretched One, zanpakuto of Izuru Kira**

**Kawaii Neko No Justu - Cute Cat Justu - the cat version of the puppy eyes justu**

**Kawarimi no Justu – Substitution**

**Suirou no Justu - Water Prison**

**Kirigakure no Justu - Hidden Mist**

**Bakudo #1: Sai - Restrain**

**Bakudo # 9: Geki - Strike**

**Hado #1: Sho - Thrust**

**Hado #4: Byakurai - White Lightning**

**Hado #33: Sokatsui - Blue Fire, Crash Down**

**WOW, I sat down and started writing and it turned into sixteen pages. I was going to stop before the fight with the demon brothers, but I said no and kept writing. I think it turned out quite well. So please read and review. Leave any comments and questions in the reviews or PM me.**

**Will**


	3. Training Days and Tales

**Kido Neko**

"speaking"

'thinking'

**Kido or justu or bijuu talking**

_**Wabisuke speaking**_

**Haineko speaking**

**I own nothing, if I did Sasuke would have died on the bridge, and Haku would have lived.**

/

After what seemed like the longest mile of all time, Team 7 arrived at Tazuna's house. Kakashi was laid on a futon and the needles pulled from his neck. Sai and Sakura were outside setting basic traps for anyone who may try and break into the home. A dark haired woman named Tsunami, padded around the house trying to make sure that the ninja were comfortable. She was asking questions and trying to be a good host, but the only one that she could ask was Sasuke, and we all know how much he talks.

"Tsunami, please calm down and relax." Naruto was crouched in front of Kakashi with a hand extended over his chest, a faint glow was visable. "Can you please call Sakura in here?" the monotone boy asked. Tsunami nodded and went to the door. A few minutes later, the pink haired girl walked in with Tsunami.

"Naruto-sensei, what do you need?" Sakura asked.

"My scroll."

"Oh, sure." Sakura reached in her pouch and pulled out the sealing scroll. "Here." She handed the scroll to the boy.

"I'm sorry Haineko, but keeping you both is a bit of a hassle. Since you want to be stubborn, you get sealed away, for now." Naruto pulled Haineko from his obi and unrolled the scroll. It was then that the group caught a glimpse of the impressive seal work that was drawn on the scroll. Ten interlocking seals could be seen. Haineko was placed on the empty spot and "Seal 10, activate." With a flash of light, the red hilted sword was gone. Moving down the scroll Naruto stopped at the eighth seal, "release". A small pile of scrolls appeared in a puff of smoke. After grabbing one wrapped in a black cloth, the rest were resealed.

"Naruto, what was that bit about being sorry?" Sai had come back in with no one noticing. "And what's in that scroll?"

"Healing Kido instructions. While I'm quite skilled and can cast mid level Kidos without a incantation, I'm not all that good at healing kido." Naruto pulled the cloth off and unrolled the scroll. "As for Haineko, she can be temperamental. And she invoked a rule that I don't like." The household looked at him in confusion.

"A rule? What a loser. Swords are nothing but weapons." Sasuke said. With that Naruto shunpoed over and held Wabisuke's tip to Sasuke's throat. "What..what are you doing?"

"If you ever insult Haineko again, I'll kill you." A cold front blew around the room. "While we may not get along all the time, she is an important part of who I am." The sword was pulled away and sheathed it. Walking back over to the scroll and the out cold jounin, Naruto skimmed the information there and then turned back to Kakashi. His hand glowed brighter this time, and with a greenish hue to it this time.

"Ow, what happened?" Kakashi's eye opened.

"That fake hunter ninja got you." Naruto said. He kept his hand over the man. "I was able reduce the amount of time you will be out of commission to a week. Unless Zabuza has a healer as good, he will most likely be out for about two weeks." Naruto pulled his hand back.

"A week?" with a lazy sigh Kakashi dropped his head. "When can I get up?"

"You'll need one nights rest before you will be able to move around, but you'll need crutches." Naruto rolled the scroll back up, and wrapped the black cloth around it.

"Thank you Naruto. You probably saved all our lives. So what do you think we should do?"

"Rest and train, you'll have to train the genin. I need to do some work on my own, think you can stay awake?" Naruto resealed his scrolls, stashing the main one away with in the fold of his gi.

"No, I need a few more hours of sleep. Besides you just want to turn back into a cat and lounge around all day" Thwack. A large lump grew on the one eyed mans head knocking him out. Tsunami gasped as the masked man went down.

"Alright, here's the plan. Rest up tonight and relax a little. Tsunami, do you have a spare room we can use?" the older woman led him to the spare bedroom. It was only large enough for three people, so they would have to make some sort of arrangements.

"I'm sorry but it is all we can offer." Tsunami hung her head.

"No, it's fine. If I may ask, can Sakura sleep in the room with you? You know how girls can be about sharing a room with a boy, let alone three." Naruto asked. Tsunami was all too happy to have the pink haired girl.

"What about, the fifth person of your group?" Tsunami asked.

"I don't take up much room so I'll stay downstairs." Naruto headed back down the stairs. Once there he saw the three genin, each doing something. Sai was drawing, Sakura was reading a book she brought along, and Sasuke was brooding.

"Naruto-sensei?" Sai looked up from his drawings. Sakura looked up from her book, and Sasuke didn't move.

"Sai, Sakura, I want you to head into town and buy some food, then check the local woods for other things to eat. Sasuke, you are going fishing. Try and bring back as much as possible." Naruto handed out assignments. Sai and Sakura left no questions asked.

"You want fish, you go get them." Sasuke refused to move from his spot. "They'll feed me." He made a jester towards Tsunami.

"No, she and her family won't. You were trained to survive, so you can use it. Are you disobeying my orders?" Naruto fingered his sword. The broody boy stood up and walked over to Naruto.

"If I am, what are you going to do about it?" Sasuke got right up in Naruto's face mere inches away. "I don't know who you think you are but as top ranking genin I'm leader while Kakashi is out."

"You may not know this because you think your better then everyone else, but for all situations that Kakashi is unable to fulfill his actions as a squad leader, I'm left in charge. I hold a rank equivalent to that of a high chuunin." Naruto never lost his calm again even when he saw the boy make a move for his weapons.

"Well, screw that." Sasuke walked out.

"Uchiha, I'll give you one last chance to do your duties given to you. If you do not I'll have to make a formal report for your insubordination." Naruto pushed the boy out of his face. "What is your choice?"

SLAM, Sasuke was out the door.

"Fool, I'll begin the report." Naruto turned to see Tsunami, who was shocked at the boy's actions. "Would you mind of I use your kitchen table to do my work?"

"No, go right ahead. It is the least we can offer, for helping my father." Tsunami gave a quick bow. "Do you need anything?" after asking for a cup of tea, Naruto went to work on the long report of what had happened so far. After an hour Sai and Sakura came back with a bag full of supplies each. Tsunami was shocked to see so much, times were hard for the Wave village and getting enough food was difficult.

"Good your back, looks like we'll have to use some of the other supplies I brought along." Pulling the scroll from his gi, "Now what number was it?" looking over the ten seals he tried to figure out what seal the food was in, he can to a stop over the ninth seal. "Release" a small pile of cans appeared in a puff of smoke. He picked up four and handed then to Sakura, then resealed the rest of the cans. "We'll have to share."

"Tuna? You spent way to much time as a cat Sensei." Sakura sweat dropped and Sai just shook his head.

"May I ask what that means?" Tsunami had come over to get the food to prepare dinner. "To much time as a cat?"

"Well you see, Naruto-sensei can turn into a cat." Sai explained. "Well, it's more of a kitten, but a cat none the less."

"What?" Tsunami looked at the blonde in disbelief, while she knew they were telling the truth she just couldn't believe it. "How does he do that?"

"He said it was a family thing" Sakura gave a sigh. Naruto was up and moving about the kitchen to avoid more questions.

"Tsunami, I have to ask you not to give Sasuke any food when he returns. He needs to learn that there are consequences for his actions." The dark haired woman gave a nod. "if you'll excuse me I need to check on Kakashi." He walked out of the room.

Once he was gone, Tsunami began preparing the food. "So, Sakura. How can he be much different then you, and your teammates? I mean he can't be more than a year or two older."

"Sensei has had a bad past. That is really all I can tell you, he was forced to grow up fast, and is strong because of it." Sakura answered.

"I see, …" Tsunami looked back at her cooking.

"Strong, I'm the opposite of strong." Naruto had come back down the stairs. "I have spent the majority of my life as a cat."

"But most people would have cracked…" Sakura started.

"What do you call what I did? Dealing with it?" Naruto cleaned up the papers that he had left on the desk. "I ran, there is no other way of saying it."

"But Sensei, I've seen what you can do. You beat Zabuza." Sakura stated. She was shocked that her sensei would call himself weak.

"Sakura, Sai this is good advice for both of you. One day you'll face something that will test your very being. If you can come out of that with nothing more than a weird habit then you are a strong person. If you run away and try and never deal with what happened then you are weak. The strongest person physically can have the weakest will." Naruto had sat back in his chair and let that sink in.

"What do you mean weird habits?" Sakura asked.

"Well take a look at the jounin you know? Kakashi reads porn every where" Tsunami perked at this, she was a mother and didn't want her son to see that. "Then you have Asuma smokes about two pack a day, and then there is Guy who has an obsession with green spandex and Youth" Naruto explained. The two genin nodded and than sat down at the table with the blonde. Tsunami placed dinner on the table and than called for her son.

A few minutes later a boy around eight or nine walked down the stairs and looked an empty place to sit. Naruto got up and gave the boy his seat, "I need to take Kakashi some food any way" with that the blonde gathered a plate of food and took it to the injured jounin. It was a while before he came back down. When he did he picked up a small plate and leaned against the counter and ate. A things were wrapping up, Naruto made a plate of food for Sasuke. It wasn't any of the tuna or any of Tsunami's food, it was all the stuff that Sai and Sakura had collected from the forest. He placed it in the fridge for when the broody boy came back. Once the meal was done, Naruto told Sai to do the dishes and Sakura to clean the table, they were guests they should help.

After a quick clean up the ninja and Naruto sat at the table once again, Naruto was going over Kido scrolls and the two ninja were talking to the family. It was about half an hour after dinner that Sasuke came back sweaty and tired.

"Where is dinner?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto slowly got up and went over to the fridge and pulled out the small plate of greens. "What's this?"

"Your dinner." Naruro sat the plate on the table.

"This isn't enough food." Sasuke was getting pissed again. "I want more food than this." He walked over to the fridge and was about to open it when a firm hand stopped him. Naruto was slowly crushing his wrist with a hand.

"Sasuke, maybe you will learn when I tell you to go fishing, you will. This is all the food you will get tonight." Naruto let go of Sasuke's wrist but grabbed his shirt and pulled him over to the table. He pushed Sasuke into a chair and then the plate was placed in front of him. Seeing that there was no way to get more food Sasuke ate his meager meal. After he was done eating Sasuke went upstairs. "Alright guys, time for sleep. We start early in the morning." Sai and Sakura then headed upstairs. After a while, Tsunami then gathered up her son and headed off to bed her self.

"What are you going to do?" Tazuna asked. The older man had been off to the side most of the night, drinking. "You want a blanket or something?"

"No, I'll be fine." Naruto pulled out the kosode and shitagi and separated the two parts, the black over shirt and the white undershirt. He found a corner away from both windows and doors, he was always a little overcautious when he was human. He left the undershirt on then turned the over shirt around and draped it across his shoulders. Wabisuke was resting against the wall also, easily with in reach.

"OK, night." Tazuna stumbled upstairs. After a few minutes Naruto was asleep.

The next morning Naruto was up with the sun. He quickly fixed his shihakusho and then stepped into the kitchen to heat up some water. As the water began to boil, the three genin and one jounin all made their way downstairs. "Good, everyone if up." Naruto stated.

"Alright, everyone quick breakfasts then we need to get started." Kakashi slowly made his way to the table on his crutches. Luckily Tazuna had a set around the house. After a quick cup of tea and some more greens, Team 7 made their way out into the forest.

"So, Sensei what will we be doing?" Sakura asked. She was hoping to get a good amount of training in. while she helped against the Demon Brothers, she was useless to both of her sensei when Zabuza showed up.

"Well, we will be doing tree climbing." The masked man eye smiled at the three genin. Kakashi was about to explain the exercise to them when Sai and Sakura's faces dropped.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sai and I already know this." Sakura said. To prove her point she ran up the tree and than sat on a high branch.

"When?"

"I showed them before we left." Naruto stated as he, sat under a tree with his scroll pulled out. He unsealed Haineko from the seal and resealed Wabisuke. "I would say teach Sasuke what to do. While he does that Sai and Sakura can increase their stamina and reserves." He picked up Haineko and stood up. "We'll have lunch at noon and plan more training then." He was gone in a flash.

"Well, that makes this a little easier." Kakashi said lazily as he turned to his icha icha. "Sai and Sakura will be running up and down the tree while Sasuke will start climbing." He threw a Kunai at Sasuke's feet. "Use that to mark how high you go, then next time try and go higher."

A few flash steps later, Naruto was a good distance away from the group. Haineko gave a growl as he placed a hand on her hilt. "Oh come on." The sword refused to budge on the topic. Before he shifted he placed a barrier around the area he was in. "Well that should keep anyone out. With a flash of light later, a different person stood where Naruto was. He has lost some height, and his hair was quite a bit longer along with being a strawberry blonde. The most notable features were the two cat ears and the tail that twitched every so often.

As noon hit, Naruto let the barrier fall. Inside the area was total devastation, the trees and the ground was cut. In some places it looked like a large claw had attacked area. Naruto looked back 'wow, Haineko. We can do a lot of damage.' He walked back to the clearing were Kakashi was training the three genin.

Once he arrived at the clearing he saw the four ninja sitting on the ground. It was visible that the three young ninja had been training hard. "Ah, Naruto. Welcome back." Kakashi gave the boy an eye smile. Naruto sat down with the four ninja and then pulled out his scroll.

"Good thing I brought food with me." Naruto stated. Before he could unseal anything Kakashi pulled five bento boxes out of no where. "Where did you get those?" the masked jounin just gave a happy look.

"Ok, as we eat we can discuss what is next on the training list. Sasuke, you still need to get your chakra under control." Kakashi pointed out.

"What? I'm fine, teach me justus." Sasuke demanded.

"Sasuke, while you use chakra, you don't have control. You waste so much and you can't afford that in a battle for your life." Naruto stated in his usual monotone.

"What would you know you can't use chakra, loser." Sasuke dug into the bento Kakashi had given him.

"True, but my reiastu was just as wild." Naruto took a bite of his food. "I got it under control and because of it I can use mid level kido with out a problem." He took another bite."

"How can you tell that I'm wasting chakra? Stupid Cat." Sasuke spat.

"Tell me Sasuke, what is Chakra?" Naruto asked as he took another bite.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto just shook his head.

"Chakra is the mixture of chi and reiatsu. While I can't sense chakra, I can sense reiatsu. I know that Kakashi likes to watch us before he shows up everyday." Kakashi's eye went wide. "While you can suppress you chi, it takes quite a bit more work to suppress your reiatsu." Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Do you get it now?"

Sasuke looked at the blonde with hate. "Hn" he turned back to his bento.

"Well, now that that is out of the way. Sai you will be working on your physical strength. And Sakura…"

"She will be working with me" Naruto interrupted.

"Are you done with your training?" Kakashi asked.

"For today, Haineko is a little lazy." Naruto gave the sword at his waist a pat. "OK, now lets finish lunch." The next few minutes were silent as everyone finished their food.

Once everyone was done they spilt into two groups and headed off, Kakashi took the two boys and Naruto took the pinkett.

Once Naruto and Sakura reached a clearing with a few rocks they stopped. "Naruto-sensei? Why did we stop?" Sakura questioned. The boy held up a hand then vanished off into the thicket of the woods.

After a minute or two had passed when a voice rang out into the clearing, "What the Fuck is this?" a yellow kitten emerged from the thicket, with Haineko wrapped in her tail. "Who the hell put a bell around my collar?" the kitten looked at Sakura with a cold stare, the bell gave off a quite ring. "Sakura, tell me." The kitten ordered. Kiiro had sat down and her front two paws were pulling on the bell but it would not come off.

Sakura was trying hard not to laugh at the sight of the kitten trying to pull the bell off. "I think itgiggle was Kakashigiggle-sensei." By the end of the line she had given up and fallen over laughing. "It's…to…funny… it… hurts" the pink haired girl grabbed her sides.

"**Bakudo # 1: Sai!**" Sakura's arms were locked behind her back. Once the girl, had regained control over her laughter, she tried to break the hold. Kiiro was not letting up that easily. "Now, Sakura I want the truth. Who put the Fucking bell on my collar?" the kitten held up a clawed paw.

"Ok, ok. It was me sensei. You know of Aesop's fables right?" the girl fought harder against her bonds. "Well, the one about putting a…"

"…Bell around a bad Cat's neck, so you always know where it is?" Kiiro finished as she took a few steps closer to the girl. Sakura stopped struggling, and began to sweat. "What makes me a bad cat?"

"Well, you have that vanishing trick of yours and you tend to sneak around." Sakura was sweating really bad, the kittens claws quite close to her face now. "I'm sorry!"

"Oh, is that why?" Kiiro but on a happy grin. "Now get up we have work to do." The kido was released and the girl stood up and moved away from her kitten sensei. "Before we can start I want you to go gather my clothing up from behind the bushes."

"Ok, Kitty-sensei." Sakura joked around. Before the cat could retaliate she ducked behind the bushes and gathered up her sensei's Shihakusho. "Here we are." She placed the clothing in front of her sensei. Kiiro dug head first into the pile and pulled out the ever important scroll.

"Sakura, what I'm going to start teaching you can only be used in emergencies right now." The scroll was unrolled and Kiiro unsealed the pile of scrolls. "This scroll is to never, and I repeat never leave my sight. You will study it when you need then I will seal it back up." She pulled out a red covered scroll and handed it to the pink haired girl. She then resealed all the other scrolls.

"I understand Sensei." Sakura nodded her head. "What is this?"

"This is the scroll for the beginning of Tsunade's super strength." Kiiro looked at the girl. "You don't have the chakra reserves yet to do it to the extent of Tsunade, but you have the control."

"How did you get this scroll?" Sakura was shocked that she was going to get to learn one of the greatest Kunoichi's moves ever.

"Well, it was her grandmother how gave Tsunade the idea. Tsunade saw her grandmother in a battle at a young age, and witnessed her stop a make four or five times her size with a single hand." Kiiro held her head in pride. "When Tsunade left the village after my mother died she left the scroll for the technique in her house. Mito Uzumaki-Senju was distantly related to my mother."

"Your related to the first Hoakge?"

"And the second as well. The Uzumaki and Senju are distantly related" Kiiro confirmed. "Now, back to the story. Tsunade left the scroll for future generations, and it can only be learned by a relative or a close friend." Kiiro passed the scroll to the pink haired girl. "Now you must promise me that you will never tell anyone about my connection to Tsunade. If someone asks say you were interested in the getting stronger, and it was the result."

"I promise, Sensei." With that she opened the scroll and began to study it with vigor.

After quite a few hours of training, Kiiro called it a day. The kitten and the genin made their way back to the house. Sakura had made great progress in the technique, while she could only do a little of the technique it amazed Kiiro that she could pick it up so easily. They picked up the pile of clothing that Kiiro had left out just incase she needed to change back into Naruto. Haineko and Tsunade's scroll were resealed and the scroll was placed back in Sakura's pouch.

As they made it back to the house Sakura made it to a chair and collapsed. Tsunami was cooking dinner and Tazuna was relaxing on the couch after a day on the bridge. Sasuke and Sai were lying on the floor tired from the workout Kakashi put them through.

"Kiiro, why did you change back?" Kakashi looked up from his porn.

"After kunch, got tired of being that person." The Kitten gave Kakashi a bored look. Tsunami was shocked that the ninja were so calm. She steadied herself and stared at the kitten talking to Kakashi.

"Wait, you want me to believe that this kitten is that boy Naruto? No way." Tsunami stated shaking her head.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Kiiro gave her a shrug. "I know I sound different and act different but I am Naruto. But I prefer Kiiro, when I look like this." Kiiro gave her paw a little lick.

"But…how…why?" Tsunami gave up and went back to dinner. The day before they had told her that the monotone blonde turned into a cat and she chose not to believe them. Now that everyone had returned she could serve dinner, Tsunami called everyone to the table. Kiiro jumped up on Sakura's lap and waited for dinner.

After another dinner of forest greens and little supplies that were bought a day ago. Inari sat at the table and listened to the genin talk about their training. Upon hearing this talk, the boy got madder and madder. "JUST GIVE UP! YOUR ALL GOING TO look the ninjas in the eyes. "NO MATTER HOW STRONG YOU GET, GATO WILL JUST KILL YOU!"

"Inari, what are you doing?" Tsunami turned to her son. "These ninja are here to protect your grandfather."

"It doesn't matter, they'll still kill us all. You ninja think the world is easy, doing your little jobs. NONE OF YOU KNOW SUFFERING!"

"Kid, I advise you to be quiet." Kiiro dropped her head. "Trust me when I say we know suffering."

"No, you never will understand my suffering." Inari stormed out of the kitchen and upstairs into his bedroom. The rest of the people in the kitchen stared at the stairs. Kiiro took a few deep breaths and then followed the boy upstairs.

As Kiiro approach the door she heard a soft crying from inside of the room. She pushed the cracked door open and waited for the boy to notice that she had entered the room. It took a few minutes for the boy to notice but when he did he was about to start yelling in anger when the kitten hopped up onto the desk he was sitting on.

"Inari, just because we don't cry and whine doesn't mean we don't know the hardships of life."

"What could have happened to you?" Inari was planning on shooting down he words.

Kiiro looked down before she started her story, "From the day I was born until I was four, there were more than two hundred assassination attempts on my life. Note that it was people from my own village that were doing this to me."

"So, you seem fine. Your parents probably protected you and then made them stop." The boy said with confidence.

"Inari, I want to show you something. You must never speak of what you see." The yellow kitten hopped off the desk and went over to the bed. In a flash of light Naruto was back, only naked. He turned around and there on his back was a scar, but the scar took a noticeable shape, a kanji for demon. Another flash of light later and the yellow kitten was back.

"What…how?" the boy felt the vomit raise in his throat

"When I was four, my kaa-san and I were at home and a team of Konoha's ANBU broke into our home. I was pulled from my bed and brought my into my kaa-san bedroom. There they carved this kanji into my back and made my kaa-san watch. After that was over they turned to kill me, but mom got free of her bonds and attacked. Kaa-san was massacred before my eyes. The blood still paints the walls of her room today, I don't have the constitution to try and clean it up." Kiiro shook her head. The boy was speechless, having no clue on what do with facts that he had been given.

"So your mother is gone but what about your father? I mean he must be able to take care of you."

"No, my father died the day I was born, October tenth, twelve years ago. The night the Kyuubi attacked our village. You seal my father was an expert on seals, so the seals that protected our house allowed the ANBU teams in, the squad was given pendants that bypassed the seals, if they were ever needed." Kiiro walked back over to the boy, who sat in his chair in awe that a person could witness all that and still be sane. Kiiro could see that the boy was shaken up so she leapt up onto his lap and let him pet her. "They killed the squad and took the pendants from them, then came for me and mom."

Inari let a few tears fall into Kiiro's fur. He petted the kitten for what seemed like hours. "How are you so strong? I'm just so weak, and fragile."

"I'm not strong at all, I'm a weak coward. I can't even live in my own home, I live off the streets because that is where I belong. The Hokage, takes me home every so often but I spend most of my time alone. I lost both parents, and I have a hand in each one's death." Kiiro let a few tears out herself, and she began to lean into the boy petting her. "You can be strong Inari. All you need is a time when you will find your strength."

"You'll find yours one day too." Inari picked the kitten up and looked her in the face.

Kiiro shook her head, "I've run for eight years, it's too late for me. Now get some sleep." The yellow kitten wiggled out of his grasp and walked towards the door. "Inari, you have two strong arms, if need be use them to protect the things you love. Then you will find your strength." The cat vanished in a blur. The boy thought about the last words of the kitten then slowly got ready for bed. Once outside the room, Kiiro jumped to the window then out onto the air for a second, then a quick flip later she was on the roof.

"Yo, what did you and Inari talk about?" Kakashi puffed up next to the kitten.

"Don't give me this shit, Kakashi. I know you were outside listening to every word I said, along with Sai, Sakura, and Tsunami." Kiiro looked up at the moon. "You know Kaa-san always loved the stars and the moon."

"Yea, I know. She was always looking at them." Kakashi put a hand on Kiiro's head, and slowly patted her.

"She used to think that they were so grand and mesmerizing. I remember that we used to spent nights on the roof and she would tell me stories of all the different consolations. Kaa-san always had her head looking up at the stars even during the day." Kiiro played with the bell Sakura had put on her collar. A ding could be heard every so often.

"Then why can't you? You were just like her when you were younger, but know it's like there are so many yous that I can't tell which one is the real one." Kakashi gave the kitten a scratch behind the ear.

"I don't know which one is the real me anymore. The slightly insane female cat, the twelve year old stone boy, or the…" Kiiro stopped herself. Kakashi was able to catch it before she could cover it up.

"There's a third one?" he asked. The kitten next to him tried to slip away but he grabbed the scruff of her neck. "Well, is there?" the cat couldn't make eye contact, telling him exactly what he wanted to know. "Show me" He demanded, the kitten shook her head.

"I despise that form even more than the life less boy. Too much energy, too much emotion, to fem…" the kitten stopped herself again. "Let me go and leave." The kitten started making swiped at the masked man's hand. Kakashi gave up and set the annoyed kitten down. With another puff of smoke he was gone, and Kiiro looked down at the water around Tazuna's house. 'How could you always look up at the stars with hope, Kaa-san? They make me feel so small.' The kitten slowly drifted off to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the sun came up, Kiiro found herself curled up on her clothing downstairs. She could have sworn that she fell asleep on the roof. Shaking off the thought she stretched her back out and began walking around the kitchen to work the kinks out.

"Morning Kiiro" Tsunami gave a friendly nod.

"Morning, anything I can help with?" Kiiro asked

"No, we don't want fur in the food do we?" Tsunami joked. She placed a small bowl on the table and Kiiro jumped up to see what she had made. Inside the bowl was just milk.

"Oh, we got a comedian." Kiiro said sarcastically, she then lapped up some milk. After the bowl was finished she thanked the woman and made her way outside. She waited out there just watching the trees sway in the breeze, the waves lap against the shore. She lost track of how long she sat there.

"Sensei, are you ready?" Sakura had come outside after she had eaten breakfast. "What is the plan for today?"

"We continue your training on Tsunade's technique." Kiiro walked out into the woods and Sakura followed. Once they reached the area where they trained the day before. There were piles of rocks scattered around the area, each pile of rocks got bigger and bigger. The smallest rocks had been turned to rubble and the one slightly larger had cracks in them. Sakura had come far in the hours the previous day, and she planned to come just a far today with an entire day of training, "We will be working on this for half the day and then we will work on your speed."

"How will do we do that? Do you have weights in that magic scroll of your?"

"There is very little that can't be done when you use chakra." The kitten looked at the pinkette. "I'll wear you down to build you up." Sakura sweat dropped. "But before we start, give me my scroll" Sakura reached back into her pouch and handed the scroll to the kitten. First she opened the eighth seal and removed a kido scrolls, then resealed the rest of them. Then with a very Kakashi like giggle, she made her way to the fifth seal. With a puff three grey cloth mice appeared. Kiiro grabbed one by the tail and then sealed the rest away.

"Sensei, what is that?" Sakura tried to pull the mouse from her kitten like sensei.

"Just something to keep me occupied." Kiiro took a few steps away from Sakura and started to read the scroll and play with the cloth mouse. After about an hour of training Sakura went over to see what he sensei was up too.

"Sensei? Are you alright?" the yellow kitten was on her back staring at the sky. "What happened to you?"

"I feel pretty, oh so pretty" the kitten started conducting an air band and singing at the same time. "I feel pretty and witty And GAY!" Kiiro turned around and stood up on her paws, only to stumble over. "Come on, Sing with me."

"Oh, sweet lord! Is this Catnip?" Sakura grabbed the mouse and stashed it away before the cat could get a hold of it. "What kind of person…"

"I'm not a person, I'm a cute little kitty." Kiiro slurred, she looked up at Sakura. "Now, we must sing" before she could sing again she fell over asleep. Sakura let out a sigh as she picked the kitten and her scrolls up and carried them to Kakashi's training grounds.

Once there, Kakashi looked at the out cold kitten. "What happened?"

"She got catnip, some how." Sakura put the cat down and walked over to where Sai and Sasuke were training.

"MAN, I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN!" Kiiro had woken up for a second then fell back asleep. While every one else fell over in laughter, Sasuke made a grab for the open scroll that was near the high kitten.

Once he had the scroll he hid behind a tree and started pouring over the contents. Later on, Kiiro was going to work on her Hado skills, once she came off cloud nine, so a high level scroll was there for open eyes. Sasuke grinned madly as he saw a level sixty kido. He raised a hand, and read from the scroll, he poured as much chakra he could into his hand. "_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens._ **Hado # 63: Soren Sokatsui!**" At first nothing happened, then he felt every ounce of energy leave him, and Sasuke collapsed.

Kakashi felt Sasuke's chakra disappear, he figured out what was happening the instanthe noticed the scroll was missing. He walked over to the downed boy and picked him up. After placing him on the ground next to Kiiro, he nudged the kitten with a finger.

"Kiiro, are you awake?" Kakashi asked. The kitten sat up slowly but never met Kakashi's eye. "How do you feel?"

The kitten shook her head and then opened her mouth. "I…I like…BIG BUTS AND I CAN NOT LIE!" the yellow kitten stood on her hind legs and started dancing. "YOU OTHER BROTHER'S CAN'T DENY, WHEN A GIRL WALKS IN WITH A ITTY BITTY WAIST…" the kitten fell over again. The group did a team seat drop and then put the out cold kitty under a tree and went back to training.

Once lunch time came around, both the emo boy and the kitten woke up. Sasuke could only grunt, and try and sit up. Kiiro on the other hand stood up and started looking around.

"What happened? Last thing I remember is playing with my mouse." Kiiro looked around for the mouse. "Where is it?"

"Kiiro-sensei, no more catnip." Sakura gave a finger shake at the depressed looking kitten. She took the mouse out of her pocket and waved it in front of the kitten. The kitten looked ready to pounce with her tail straight up in a crouch position. "No, no more catnip." Sakura stashed the mouse back in her pouch.

"But... but it is the only thing that relaxes me, like Kakashi's porn. If you take my 'nip away take his porn." Kiiro pointed an accusing paw at the jounin. An evil grin spread across her face. "I promise to give up catnip for as long as Kakashi gives up Icha Icha."

"Never, I'll never give up my books." Kakashi stepped away from the kitten. His orange book guarded well.

"Yea, more nip for me!" Kiiro jumped at Sakura's pouch. The pink haired genin saw it coming and caught the kitten in her arms, with a few scratched on her arms Sakura was able to subdue the addicted cat, amazing was a good ear scratching can do.

"Now let's have lunch and then back to training." Kakashi's nose never left his book. Sai dragged the tired Sasuke over. "Kiiro, what would happen if someone tried one of your kido spells?" A glance over at Sasuke confirmed the source of the question.

"Well, it depends on the level of the kido, and if it is a Hado or Bakudo. While low level Hado and Bakudo would have the same affects, once you get into the higher ones they can be near deadly." Kiiro looked around and noticed that the kido scroll was laying open a little ways off. "What number did you try?"

"Hado #63." Sasuke slowly ate some food.

"Well, you are a lucky bastard. Because if you had tried 64, you would have died on the spot." Kiiro went over to the scroll and rolled it up. "When some one who doesn't have the ability to use reiatsu tries to use kido, it drains them in extreme amounts of chakra. You attempted a taichos level kido, be happy your chakra reserves are large enough."

"A taicho… what does a captain have to do with anything?" Kakashi was gaining good information on a rare skill.

"It's a skill level that reiatsu users have. Most users are what are called seats. They have average levels of reiatsu, like chunin. They can't use higher level kido like #63 unless they have a skill for Kido, like me. Then you have the fukutaicho who are stronger like Jounin, then the Taicho level users. To be able to be called a taicho level user you can use upper level seventy kido and not feel a hint of being tired. They are the kage or ss-ranked nin"

"Were do you rank?" Sai asked.

"I rank in level of amounts of reiatsu at a captain level." The four ninja all looked at the kitten. "But I am at the level of a new fukutaicho, I have power, but lack experience." The rest of lunch was silent, all the ninja were awed by the information they just received.

'Stop, pissing Kiiro off. She just might kill you' Kakashi took a bite of his food.

'Cha, Kiiro-sensei is so cool. Girl power…wait that doesn't work…what ever, GIRL POWER' Sakura cheered but was confuse at the same time.

'I always knew she was strong, but that's insane.' Sai thought as he drew in his notebook and ate.

'New plan; go back get council to force the kitten to train you, gain its power. Then kill Itachi.' Three guesses on who said that.

After lunch was over Kiiro dragged Sakura off again and Sai stayed with the perv and the emo. Once they got back to their clearing, Kiiro explained the basics of the chakra speed.

"So, what do I have to do?"

"Sakura, you know the way you hop from tree branch to tree branch?" the yellow kitten asked. Sakura gave a nod. "Well instead of distance, you aim for speed. Now how we are going to do this is simple, you run, I throw kido if I think you going to slow."

"I don't get it, how is it different then jumping from branch to branch?" Sakura asked.

"It's not really, just a different way of doing it. With out chakra, when going from point A to point C, you have to stop at point B correct?" Kiiro placed three rocks on the ground. "When jumping you apply chakra and get to point C in the air, skipping over point B. When you are running you are going through Point B a quick as possible."

Sakura was told on the drill and she soon set to work. After a few times across the clearing she was getting tired and the Byakurais that Kiiro was firing were getting closer and closer. She noticed that it takes very little chakra to do the exercise when there is no upward motion only outward. By the end of the day Sakura looked a little worse for ware, but her speed would start going up soon.

/

**Bakudo #1: Sai! - Restain**

**Hado # 63: Soren Sokatsui! - Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down**

**Ok, chapter three is done. I want to thank all the people who read and review. I **

**have three more diclaimer to put in, I don't own **_**I feel pretty **_**from West Side Story, or Shania Twain's **_**I feel like a woman,**_** and the most regrettable is Sir Mix a lot's **_**Baby Got Back**_**.**

**If any of you have Kido that you have created and you have no problem letting my use them can you leave them in the reviews or PM me? I rely on the Bleach Wiki for the list of Kido but it want to add more kido and it gets tiring using the same ones over and over. It's kind of like when you are writing a normal story with Naruto and you have to use Kage Bunshin over and over. **

**Naruto's third form will be explained after the battle on the bridge. You will see it in action and the different personalities that he has, which is going to take a little while to get down. Here's a hint thing a mix of Rangiku and Naruto, merge the two hyper people with the occasional serious side, kind of like Kiiro but a little more hyper. I am still debating on if I'm going to kill off Zabuza and Haku so it will most likely take a little while to update.**

**If you got any questions on things leave them on the review board or PM me I don't care I'll most likely send a PM back, if I can't I'll answer it in the next update.**

**Will **


	4. The Battle and The Council

**Kido Neko**

"speaking"

'thinking'

**Kido or justu or bijuu talking**

_**Wabisuke speaking**_

**Haineko speaking**

**I own nothing, if I did Sasuke would have died on the bridge, and Haku would have lived.**

/

As the week dragged on the genin were slowly getting better at their individual skills. Sai had cut his draw time by about two seconds, Sakura was able to crack boulders with a single flick of her finger, and Sasuke well he could climb trees better. Sasuke's speed was increasing but he still had a very bad team mentality. Three days before the two weeks were up and Zabuza would be back at full speed, Sasuke had spied on one of Kiiro's training sessions with Sakura. Later that day, he demanded that he be taught the same thing. His reasoning was that Sakura didn't deserve to learn a technique from one of the Sannin. He learned his lesson very harshly when he was bound with Bakudo # 61: Rikujokoro. After leaving him there for about an hour he was released and warned never to demand anything from Kiiro or Sakura again.

That night Sasuke was again training out in the woods and pushed himself to the point of exhaustion. Still mad about the cat's refusal to teach him such a powerful move that he was going to get so strong that he could force the kitten into doing what he wanted. Sadly he over did it and passed out in the forest floor.

The next morning he was awoken by a girl in a pink dress. Over the next few minutes she tried to convince Sasuke to turn from the path he was walking but gave up when he threated to kill her. The girl made a quick retreat and dash away from the mentally unstable boy.

As the day arrived at the two week mark the four ninja and one cat prepared for the final show down between Zabuza and them.

"Kiiro, I'm going to have to ask you to change back into Naruto for this." Kakashi had lost his crutches and was reading his porn like no tomorrow. Kiiro grabbed the hakamas feomm the pile of clothing and made her way to the bathroom. A few minutes later a half dressed boy came out.

"I hate this form." Naruto stated coldly, he picked up the gi and finished getting dressed. "Sakura my scroll." The pink haired girl passed him the scroll and made then stepped back. "I think it's best to take Haineko with me just incase."

"Why, I mean you haven't used Haineko so far so why know?" Sai asked as he placed his tools in his pouch.

"Zabuza will be expecting Wabisuke and his powers. Haineko is my ace in the hole, well one of them."

"How many aces do you have?" Kakashi asked. Such a young person could only have one or two aces tops. The boy gave no indication to answer.

"Tsunami, Inari, don't go outside. You'll break the force field." Naruto headed out the door and waited. Once everyone was outside he turned and focused his reiatsu and a mirror like shield appeared and blocked all the windows and doors. "Let's go, we need to make sure we beat Zabuza to the bridge."

"What was that?" Sakura asked as they walked towards the bridge with Tazuna.

"A high level kido, it blocks attacks from the outside. Sadly it can be broken by just about anyone from the inside."

"Seems like a crappy force field." Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Sasuke, it would take someone as skilled and have the power to use kido to break the spell from the outside." Naruto placed a hand on Wabisuke. "We are too late, someone is at the bridge. Feels like Zabuza, and the person that rescued him last time we encountered him."

"What's the plan?" Sai asked. He looked ready to jump into the fight right know.

"Zabuza will most likely go after Naruto or myself. So when he makes his move we will know who fights who. Your job is to protect Tazuna, understand?" Sai and Sakura gave nodds. Sasuke was thinking about finding away into the upcoming fight.

"Sasuke, listen to me." Naruto said as he placed a hand on the hilt of Wabisuke. "If you try and go against our orders I will take you out. I will not have you jeopardize this mission, understand?" Naruto released the sword and moved ahead so he was even with Kakashi.

"Naruto, what do you think?" Kakashi asked the part-time cat.

"Zabuza will most likely go after me first. He wants revenge for me making a fool of him." Naruto stated.

"How sure are you?"

"Pretty sure, he's a swordsman before a ninja and his honor says that he most defeat the one who defeated him to regain any of that honor." Naruto stated. "He can try and regain his lost honor or give it up entirely."

Once they arrived on the bridge they saw the broken and beaten forms of all the bridge workers that arrived before the ninja did. As they checked the workers a fog settled in.

"Zabuza is here, be ready." Kakashi pulled a kunai from his pouch. The rest of the gennin did the same. Sai and Sakura were calm and ready for what ever attack came. Sasuke was shaking like a leaf on a tree.

"What's wrong, Brat? Still scared?" Zabuza asked. "Kakashi these brats haven't changed at all. One's shaking in fear." As the original talked eight or nine water clones made their way around the group.

"I'm not shaking in fear I'm shaking with excitement." Sasuke channeled a little chakra into his legs.

"NO Sasuke, Don't…" Naruto never finished his sentence. Sasuke made his jump and destroyed all the water clones. "Move" everyone but Sasuke moved.

"Well it seems the little gaki has improved. You have a rival Haku." Zabuza stepped out of the mist with his partner. "Let's find out." Haku dashed at Sasuke and made his first attack.

"Ha, I can see all your moves." Sasuke was crossing kunai with senbon fighting for dominance. "This is my win."

"Sadly your wrong." Haku raised a hand and the water around the two slowly raised off the ground. "You are at too great a diadavantage."

'What? Only one hand sign? Impossible.' Sasuke was shocked.

"**Sensatsu Suishou**" Haku kick the water into the air and they slowly turned into thousands of needles. Before they could impale Sasuke he jumped straight up and out of dodge.

"Sasuke pull back." Naruto shunpoed over and got landed a kick across Haku's body.

"No, this is my fight." Sasuke landed next to the blonde and threatened him with a kunai under the chin. "Stay out of it."

"Fine if you die, I'm not doing the paper work." Naruto used his shunpo to get back to the group. Once he got back he was attacked by the Demon of the Hidden Mist. "So, you are after me." Naruto jumped back and put some distance away from the rest of the group.

"Of course, you little tricks won't work this time." Zabuza stated with a gleam in his eye. "I realized that you brought me into a close rang fight and took away my sword. This time I'm going to keep up at a distance and tear you apart." Zabuza started doing hand signs faster that most could see. "**Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri**" a surge of water shot out of the ground heading for Naruto.

"Is that the fastest attack you have?" Naruto side stepped the attack. "**Hado #4: Byakurai!**" a bolt of lightning shot from his finger tips and straight at Zabuza. He was able to jump out of the way at the last second.

"Damm, I hate those weird justu you use." Zabuza started doing hand signs again. "**Suiton: Mizurappa**" a strong jet of water shot at the blonde. Zabuza smiled under his mask, only for it to turn to shock. In front of Naruto was a yellow shield dripping with water.

"Bakudo # 39: Enkosen, very handy when I need to block such slow attacks." Naruto placed a hand on Wabisuke. "I want to finish this little game." Naruto disappeared and then reappeared behind Zabuza. He made a quick slash at the swordsman but he was able to get his own sword there.

"How does a kid like you move so fast? Not even Haku can sneak up on me with shunshin." Zabuza fought the blonde back.

"I told you, I do not use shunshin, I use shunpo. While I am still far from mastering it, I can still move about two times faster than any shunshin user." Zabuza was shocked giving Naruto the chance to vanish again, this time when he swung his sword he was able to land a clean hit. Zabuza's shoulder spouted blood, the large man grabbed it to try and stop the bleeding.

"How, I didn't even see you." Zabuza groaned. He dropped his large sword and stabbed it into the bridge. "I can't use Kubikiri Houcho because of your fucking sword." Zabuza held a hand out and water started to gather in his hand. "I picked this move up in Taikigakure. The **Mizukire no Yaiba**" Zabuza rushed the blonde.

"I see, if I were to use Wabisuke then you could dispel the sword and form a new one, clever." Naruto blocked the sword and jumped back. It seems like you have me, I know I can't win in a straight sword fight"

'So what are you going to do, Gaki?" Zabuza attacked and kept pressing Naruto down. Every now and then Naruto was able to get a kido spell off but the Demon of the Mist was pressing him hard. After each shunpo the man seemed to be there ready for his next attack. Zabuza's Chi was steadily increasing with each passing moment. Naruto had no idea that the masked mist ninja could use chi to this extent. "Let me tell you something brat. I don't know how you know those old techniques but every member of the Seven Swordsman was trained to be able use their Chi as well as their Chakra. We were founded to counter the ANBU of Uzugakure" Naruto was shocked. The Uzumaki-Shihoin clan had been almost eradicated before the last great Ninja War. Only his mother and a select few made it to Konohagakure. His mother was the only one to make it through the Third Great War.

"Looks like I'll have to take things up." Naruto jumped straight up and than he floated in the air away from Zabuza. "**Bakudo #9: Horin!**" a orange and yellow beam shot out of his right hand and wrapped Zabuza up. "It's over. **Hado #33: Sokatsui!**" the blue energy hit Zabuza and in an instant he disapered.

'thank god for Kawarimi' Zabuza hid himself in the mist again. "What's wrong Gaki? Can't find me?" He stoped a attack aimed at his chest, Naruto pushed as hard as he could but was repelled and pushed back. In another instant Naruto was back in the air waiting.

'I can't hit him with my Kido, Let's try one more, if that doesn't work I'll have to use Haineko, Please let this work.' Naruto thought to himself.

_Mindscape…_

"**That little brat, just because he can't appreciate true beauty, doesn't mean he has to be so mean.**" Haineko pouted against a tree. "**I wonder if the fox can trap him like that for a while**." With that the cat woman skipped off into the darkest parts of Naruto's mind. Wabisuke gave a slight shake and rattle of his chains.

A white beam of light formed in Naruto's hand. "**Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan!**" Naruto threw the beam with all his might.

"Ha, you think one little beam is going to stop me." Zabuza moved of out of the way, but before he was safe the single white rod split in to about twenty different ones. The Mist swordsman was able to dodge all but one, he was hit in the right leg. The demon pulled the rod out and then turned to Naruto who was still standing in the air.

"Looks like I'll have to use Haineko." Naruto sheathed Wabisuke and with his other hand he gripped Haineko in a reverse grip.

"You can't beat me in a sword fight boy." Zabuza began making hand signs. "**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Justu.**" A large dragon of water flew at the blonde. Just as it was about to hit a flash of light engulfed the boy.

"Unare, Haineko." A distinctly female voice rang out. In Naruto's place there stood a young girl. Her hair reached just below her chin and was strawberry blonde. Hew heart shaped face was marred by the three whisker like marks that Naruto was known for. She was really developed for a girl of twelve, in both breast and curves. Out the back of the Shihakusho a strawberry blonde tail and two cat ears twitched on top of her head.

"What? What kind of trick is this?" Zabuza looked around for Naruto to make a move. 'This isn't a genjustu, so what he hell is it?' "Who are you?"

"I'm the same person who you were just fighting. I can only release Haineko in this form."

"Another weird Sword?" Zabuza noticed the blade of the sword was missing. "HAHA what are you going to do? Throw the hilt at me?"

"No, you see Haineko can cut you from here." Naru-chan turned the red hilt in her hand and swung it. A gash appeared on Zabuza's arm. "Haineko or Ash cat turns to ash and cuts what ever it lands on. I have complete control over where the ash lands."

"Damm, another weird sword." Before Zabuza could make a move a cloud of ash surrounded him and started slicing him into pieces. As the attack stopped Zabuza collapsed to the ground covered in blood. His arms were completely useless and it looked like he was clawed by a large cat. "Shit… you win" Zabuza was done. "Tell Haku… he was a son to me." Zabuza died right there, his last thoughts were on the boy he raised.

"Rest in piece, Momochi." She sheathed her sword and headed over to the group. She didn't think about changing back into her male form because she was still running on the high from the pervious fight.

"SAKURA!" Naru-chan took a running leap at the pink haired girl. Sakura was caught off guard and was taken down by the strange girl who tackled her. "How's everything over here?"

"WHO ARE YOU?" Sakura yelled as she pulled the other girl off her. "Sensei! HELP!"

Kakashi looked at the strange site happening in front of him. Sakura was pulling a strawberry blonde off of her. The blonde was dressed very similar to how Naruto dresses even down to the two swords on opposite hips. 'Wait… two swords…black kimono… really hyper… No fucking way' "Naruto? Is that you?"

"Of Course, who else would it be!" Naru-chan got off Sakura and gave the two remaining members of Team 7 a victory sign. "So, what happened?" She looked around and saw Sasuke was out cold along with the person he was fighting.

"Well…" Kakashi started.

_(FLASHBACK)_

"This could be bad" Kakashi was switching his views from Sasuke's fight to the mist were Naruto was fighting Zabuza.

"Sensei, what should we do?" Sai asked. He had pulled his tanto out and stood ready for anything. "Should we help Sasuke or Naruto?"

"Do you think Naruto-sensei can handle Zabuza?" Sakura was worried about her part-time feline sensei.

"Yes, I think Naruto will be Ok. We need to think about how to finish this fight with out letting Sasuke get killed.

With Sasuke and Haku they had reengaged each other in a taijustu fight, both trying to save as much chakra as possible. After what seemed like half an hour of trading blows, Haku had gotten Sasuke right where he wanted him.

"I need to end this quickly. **Hyouton: Makyou Hyoushou**" a dome of ice mirrors were created out of the puddles that surrounded Sasuke. Haku stepped into a mirror, and then turned to Sasuke. "Now you see my true speed."

"What are you doing?" Sasuke made a dash for the gaps between the mirrors. He was kicked back to the middle of the dome.

"No matter how fast you seem to be to me it's like you're moving in slow motion." Haku threw a few Senbon and caused Sasuke some pain. "Just give up, I don't wan to have to kill you."

"NO!" Sasuke got and idea. "**Kanton: Goukakyuu no Justu**" a large fireball crashed into the ice mirror.

"It won't work. These mirror's are reinforced by my chakra, to it will take a more intense flame to melt them." Haku launched another attack on the gennin. Sasuke let out a pained yell.

Back with Kakashi and the rest of Team 7, they all heard the yell of Sasuke from inside the dome. "Damm we need to get him out."

"Kakashi-sensei, if I could get close enough I may be able to get rid of one of the mirrors." Sakura cracked her knuckles as she said that.

"Ok, I think I could take one out myself." Kakashi reached up and pulled a scroll from his holder on his vest. With a puff a tanto with a white hilt was laying on the scroll. "This should cut through no problem."

"Sai, guard Tazuna." Sakura said as she took off with Kakashi.

"Why do I get left behind?" Sai let out a sigh and looked back at the terrified bridge builder.

"Kakashi-sensei, let's go." Sakura had arrived at a mirror and pulled her fist back. Thinking back she took every thing that Kiiro had taught her and put everything into one punch. A second after the punch connected the mirror shattered leaving a shocked Sasuke and Haku.

Kakashi was proud to see the White Fang was still holding up to its name after all these years. The white blade sliced through the mirror like a knife though butter. "Sasuke get out, now."

"No, leave I have this." Sasuke turned on his teacher and showed the red iris that marks the Sharingan. Before he could do anything a hail of senbon came in and impaled the boy.

"SASUKE!" Kakashi ripped up the headband that covered his sharingan. He grabbed the boy's body and threw him out of the dome. The white fang was glowing his hand, rage settled in. Kakashi was ready for the boy when he left his mirror for his first attack. With a single attack Haku was on the ground bleeding.

"How?"

"My Sharingan is more advanced than Sasuke's. I saw your attack coming a mile away." Kakashi placed the fang back in its sheath. "You won't die from that wound."

"Please kill me." Haku begged. "I failed Zabuza-sama, I'm a broken weapon." Kakashi shook his head. He turned the boy over and knocked him out. After tying the boy up Kakashi saw Sakura checking Sasuke's wounds.

"So how is he?"

"He'll be fine." Sakura stood up and looked into the mist for any sign of her blonde sensei. "How do you thing Naruto is doing?"

"Fine, Naruto is one tough guy." Kakashi let out a sigh.

"SAKURA!" A female voice shouted.

(_END FLASHBACK_)

"So~o, the emo one is still out cold?" Naru-chan turned and saw the boy stirring. Sasuke was greeted by a very happy girl when he woke up.

"WAAA!" Sasuke jumped back then fell over. "Who the hell are you?"

"Sasuke, this is Naruto." The emo boy looked at Kakashi in disbelief. The blonde had made her way back over to were Sai and Sakura were and started talking.

"What a loser, did Zabuza kick his ass?" Sasuke asked smugly.

"No, Naruto beat Zabuza." Kakashi pulled out his book. Just as he was about to open it they were interrupted.

"Ha, can't even deal with a handful of brats can you?" a short fat man had shown up at the unfinished end of the bridge. He had a group of hired thugs with him. "Nothing but a name isn't it? Demon of the Bloody Mist, Ha." The man gave Zabuza's corpus a swift kick.

"Hey, fat guy!" Naru-chan yelled across the distance. "Are you Gato?"

"Yea, now that you are…" The end of the sentence came up with a glob of blood. He looked down and saw a small hole going through his chest. "Wha…" Gato died on the spot.

"You little Bitch!" a few of the thugs pulled out their weapons. "You just killed our meal ticket.

Naru-chan jumped into the air high above the thugs. "_Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! _**Hado #63: Raikoho!**" a large yellow bolt of energy came through a decimated half the thugs on the bridge. They each grabbed on of their wounded brethren and booked it off the bridge.

"Holy shit! Naruto remind me to never piss you off." Sai, Sakura and Kakashi all swetdropped. "Well, I think we can get the bridge done in no time now?"

"CHARGE!" all the fighters on the bridge turned and saw the villagers there armed to the teeth with everything from pitch forks to frying pans.

"Your too late." Naru-chan pulled the team into a hug.

"Naruto can you change back into one of your other forms? This one is really, and I mean really annoying." Sai asked as he pulled himself from the hug. Naruto dashed over to the group of civilians and ignored Sai and his request. She crouched down and gave Inari a pat on the head and the boy turned beat red. She made her way off the bridge and towards the house. The rest of the ninja followed soon after each questioning just what the hell happened to the stone blonde they knew.

Once everyone was back at the house, Kiiro had made a comeback. The yellow kitten was curled up on top of her shihakusho, asleep. Sasuke was up stairs laying down trying to recover.

"How is it that she can just fall asleep like nothing happened?" Sakura looked down at the kitten. "I mean she fought against an A-rank missing nin, then took out half a mob's worth of thugs. Then she comes back and sleeps?" the pink haired ninja paced in front of the kitten.

"Sakura, you just explained why someone would be tired." Sai sighed.

"So, I'd be all worked up." Sai face palmed. Sakura gave him a questionable look. "Tazuna, how much longer is it going to take to finish the bridge?" Sakura turned to the bridge builder.

"About a week, it would be less but a certain kitten had to destroy a portion." Tazuna eyed the cat, Kiiro rolled over on to her back.

"Leave…alone…Akamaru…stupid dog…" the yellow kitten muttered in her sleep. Kakashi slowly walked over to the kitten and give her a poke. Kiiro shot up and hovered in the air above her clothing. "What did you wake me up for? I was having a great nap." Kiiro landed on the ground and stretched. "What's up?"

"Kiiro, do you think I could ask you some more questions?" Kakashi plopped down next to the kitten. "I want to know more about this third form."

"Pervert, I'm twelve, and a guy" Kiiro jumped the Jounin and started to scratch away at his mask.

Kakashi grabbed the kitten by her scruff and held her at eye level. "I mean why do you have it?" the silver haired man asked. "I know for a fact your mother didn't have a form like that."

"Kakashi, you didn't know my mother could turn into a cat until I told you." Kiiro stated. She tried to get a hold of Kakashi some how but the giant held her at a distance.

"I mean your mother tended to flirt with Sensei a lot, and this seems like her kind of ammunition to use." Kakashi put the cat down before he ended up on the receiving end of a Kido.

"I have to get Tazuna and Tsunami to leave." With a nod from the two they headed upstairs. "Sai, Sakura I need your vow of silence. This is S-ranked material and you have to swear to never mention it to anyone."

"Hai-sensei" the two gennin answered.

"Kakashi you have some knowledge but I have to fill the kids in first. Now twelve years ago on October 10th the Kyuubi attacked and started to destroy the village, correct?"

"Yes, the Yondaime defeated the Fox in mortal combat but lost his life in the end." Sakura spat fact from the books.

"Close but he couldn't kill it. Something like that is immortal, no human can kill such a creature. So he did what he could, he sealed the fox inside a baby born less than an hour before." Kiiro couldn't make eye contact with her two students. She heard Sai gasp and then a second later Sakura figured it out.

"You, he sealed the Kyuubi in you?" Sakura looked horrified.

"Yes, that brings me to the next part of my story. The Uzumaki family has been able to tap into our spiritual powers for generations, this is the creation of the Zanpakuto. They are a physical representation of our soul. As you can see I have more than one personality, so I have more than one zanpakuto."

"So what do they mean? Wabisuke and Haineko?" Sai asked.

"Wabisuke is one that the wretched one, or the repentant one. He is not my original Zanpakuto. When I was four my mother was killed but my life was pretty bad before that, from the day I was born I was hated so Wabisuke is my want to make others repent for what they have done against me." Kiiro placed a paw on the green hilted sword.

"So, if you had a better childhood you would only have one sword." Kakashi asked. "I remember you being a very happy child even though bad things were always happening to you."

"Just because I act happy doesn't mean I am." Kiiro took a step over and placed a paw on Haineko's sheath. "Haineko is my original sword. We are both loud, free spirited, and down right lazy when it comes down to it. You can see that when I use my third form. When I was four and my personality split the Kyuubi took that as a chance to try and break the seal that keeps it imprisoned." Kiiro placed a hand on her underbelly were the seal was.

"So, how does that create this cat girl?" Sai asked. "I mean a fox girl maybe but why did you stay a cat?"

"Well, you see there is a purifier seal over the seal that holds the fox in. The Kyuubi has too much chakra to seal away so the Yondaime placed a purifying seal over his containment seal knowing that chakra would leak out. What he didn't know was that you only seal half the beast into a human sacrifice, if you try and seal the entire thing than the container explodes."

"So Sensei sealed the Spiritual half of the beast inside of you?"

"Yes, that is why I have so much reiatsu, but I have to be careful not to tap into the tainted reiatsu of the Kyuubi."

"Wait you still haven't explained why you turn into a catgirl." Sakura demanded answers.

"When the Kyuubi tried to force its way out the purification seal stopped it. The problem was that it had merged a quite a bit if its reiastu with me. Since I have the ability to turn into a cat it merged the two with a few touches added,"

"Like what?" All three ninja asked.

"Well it's a female form right? I think with the combination with Haineko, my cat form which sounded female the result was female. The red tinge that gives it the strawberry blonde hair is the other noticeable fact." Kiiro went back to her Shihakusho and curled up for another nap.

"Wait, your going back to sleep?" Sakura looked shocked.

"Just a little cat nap." Before anyone could object she was out like a log. The three ninja settled in for a while after letting Tazuna and Tsunami know it was ok to come back in the room.

Kakashi headed up the stairs to check on the two people that were in not so great a condition. Saskue was only knocked out so he would be up and moving in the next day or so. Haku the boy that they had fought against was in a lot worse shape. He was suffering slight chakra exhaustion and a one nasty wound on his chest.

Haku was locked in a room by himself and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't escape. He still had a wound on his chest from the battle with Kakashi, so he wouldn't get far. He focused on the fact that Zabuza had been defeated and he didn't know what to do with himself. Suicide was a good option but Haku just couldn't bring himself to kill himself. He let out a sigh.

"Good, you're awake and you seem to have over come the need to kill yourself." A voice from the other side of the barrier sounded. Kiiro slipped through the barrier and sat in front of Haku.

"What do you want?" Haku turned away from the kitten. "You killed Zabuza-sama."

"Well, I doubt he would have been happy if I had left him alive. He was a true warrior, the only way for him to die is doing what he loved." Kiiro licked her paw as she said this.

"You don't know that." Rage welled up in Haku's chest. "He would be happy to live."

"Your wrong, he was a swordsman. We live and die by the sword, it's that simple." Kiiro shook her head. "I thought you would like to know, his last thoughts. He wanted you to know you were like a son to him, even if he treated you badly at times." Kiiro stood up and walked away.

"Wait, is that true?"

"Yes, in the morning I'll heal your wounds and so you will be able to go. No one will stop you." Kiiro slipped out of the barrier and Haku was left in silence and thought.

The next day Haku was released from his room and led outside. "You can leave, or come back to Konoha with us?" Kiiro stated then headed back inside. Haku stood in shock of the offer the was given.

"Will your offer still stand, later?" Haku asked.

"Yea, as long as I'm in the village, my offer stands." Kiiro turned around and began walking back inside. "Don't make up your mind now, after we get back we will have a few weeks before they ship us off on another long mission." Haku then disappeared into the woods.

The day had finally come for the ninja and cat to head back to their village. The bridge was complete and the only thing left was to name it.

"So, what should we name it?" a bunch of random stupid names like the Bridge of Hope, the Super Tazuna Super Bridge.

Inari stood behind his grandfather and shouted "The great Uzumaki Bridge!" that got the entire group to cheer and in a second it was approved. Kiiro and the ninja gave a wave and then turned towards their village.

"So, let's get back quick." Kakashi sped up the pace the instant they got off the bridge. The three genin fell into step with Kakachi and Kiiro just hopped on Sakura's backpack. Over the next few hours the ninja made their way towards Konoha. Once they reached the gates night was falling and the gennin were wiped from the trek. Kakashi dismissed them saying they have the next few days off.

"Sakura can you leave Kiiro here along with her scroll, we have to make a report to the Hokage." Kakashi stopped Sakura after a few steps. She had forgotten about the kitten asleep on her backpack. She reached into her pouch and grabbed the scroll, then removed Kiiro from her backpack. "Thank you, have a nice night." Kiiro was still asleep on the ground so Kakashi poked her with his foot.

"What do you want?" Kiiro stretched out her back. "We back already?" Kakashi grabbed the now awake kitten and took off towards the tower. Once they got to the Hokage's office Kakashi set Kiiro on the ground. He raised his hand to knock but the Hokage told them to enter.

"Kakashi, Kiiro good to see you back safe and sound. What do you need to report?" the Old Hokage asked.

"Sir, something needs to be done about the Uchiha. He disregarded orders multiple times during the mission." Kakshi handed the official mission report into the Hokage. Kiiro unwrapped her scroll and unsealed a collection of papers that told of Sasuke and his action towards orders.

"What is this?" The old man asked, fearing more paperwork.

"A written report of the actions of Sasuke Uchiha, signed my either myself or Kakashi along with a witness that was present." Kiiro hopped up onto the desk and sat down.

"Sadly, I have to say Sasuke is not fit for duty." Kakashi sat down on one of the chairs. "This mission did nothing to prove to me that he deserves to stay as an active ninja."

"Wait this one is dated the day you left? Was he really that bad?" Sarutobi asked.

"He showed up late to the meeting place for his first C-rank mission because he went and complained to the civilian council." Kiiro let out a sigh. "Now come tomorrow you will probably get a report for Sasuke complaining about me."

"He thinks himself above the rest of the group and disobeyed both orders of higher ranked persons." Kakashi stated.

"This is bad, I was hoping that this mission would be the reality shock he needed to get over those habits." The Sandaime let out a sigh. "How an I going to tell the council about this?"

"The council? Why would you have to make reports to them?" Kiiro asked. "I thought you ran the village?"

"I run the ninja side of things but everything else is handled by the civilian council." The old man pulled out his pipe. "The council issued a demand for the mission report for the missions dealing with Sasuke Uchiha."

""How is dealing with a disobedient NINJA and civilian matter?" Kiiro asked. "I mean can't you stop the civilians from getting mixed up in ninja matters? You are the Hokage and last time I checked this was a militaristic dictatorship."

"UH?" Kakashi looked at the kitten in shock.

"What? Last time I checked the only person that the Hokage has to answer to is the Daimyo of Fire." Kirro licked her paw and looked at the two older men. "What? You didn't know?"

"How do you?" Sarutobi asked.

"I read a few of Dad's journals and he was trying to find away to get rid of the council without declaring Marshal Law." The yellow kitten stated. "Dad sadly couldn't find a away before he died and the Council grabbed more power after the Kyuubi attack." Both ninja gave a sad nod.

"Sometime I wish that Sensei didn't create the council." The Old Hokage slightly cursed his old teacher

"Wait? The Nidaime created the council? Do you still have the paperwork filed away?" Kiiro asked with a surprised enthusiasm. "Can I have a copy?"

"Why?"

"Well it could have a set of conditions that allow you to abolish it." Kiiro said. "But we'll deal with that later. What are we going to do about the Uchiha?" Over the next half and hour the two ninja and a kitten came to a proper punishment for the young ninja. Kakashi turned and left the Hokage and Kiiro in the office wanting to get a good nights rest.

"So a copy of the council charter, I didn't even think of that." the Old Hokage sighed.

"Maybe, you can always get a fresh pair of eyes on it." Kiiro waited for the paper work to show up. A random chunin was fetching the charter from the old files. After a few minutes passed the chunin returned and handed the scroll to the Hokage. The scroll was unrolled and laid out on the desk.

By order of the NIdaime Hokage,

After experiencing times of great war, additional leadership is need for Konohagakure. So during this time of need a council of the Village will be created. Three elder advisers shall control the four seats on the civilian side of things. A seat shall be for each of the following, Businesses, Police, Agriculture, and The Treasury of the Village. These seat members shall be chosen by the Hokage. The council shall be used in times of emergencies or when the Hokage deems it necessary.

Nidaime Hokage,

Senju

"Well, I think that makes it clear. The council is going to be dissolved first thing come morning." The Hokage seemed to have s spring in his step as he left the office with Kiiro following not far behind.

/

**Hado #4: Byakurai! – Pale Lighting**

**Bakudo # 39: Enkosen – Arc Shield **

**Bakudo # 61: Rikujokoro – Six Rods Prison of Light**

**Bakudo #9: Horin – Disintegrating Circle**

**Hado #33: Sokatsui – Blue Fir, Crash Down**

**Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan – Hundred Steps Fence**

**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Justu - Water Dragon Whip**

**Hyouton: Makyou Hyoushou – Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors**

**Kanton: Goukakyuu no Justu – Great Fireball Technique**

**Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri – Rising Water Cutter**

**Suiton: Mizurappa – Violent Water Wave**

**Sensatsu Suishou – Death by a Thousand Flying Water needles**

**Mizukiri no Yaiba – Sword of Draining**

**Well that turned out quite well I think. Sorry about the long time between the updates. Between school and work just not a lot of time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and left good comments. I hope this answered some of the questions that you guys had.**

**Peace out**

**Will**


End file.
